


In Your Dreams

by hypercipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Bipper, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Older!Dipper, Texting, college age billdip, older billdip, older!bill cipher, older!billdip, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypercipher/pseuds/hypercipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has the tendency to text people in his sleep. One night, he texts a random number that just so happens to belong to a stranger by the name of Dipper.<br/>The format of this fic is all in the form of texts back and forth between the two boys. Bill is italicized and Dipper is underlined.<br/>This is sort of an AU fic(?) Bill and Dipper are both college age in this fic.<br/>Might change rating later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This first chapter is rather short. I decided to post it anyways just so you all can get a small taste of what this fic is like. I hope you enjoy!!  
> Again, Bill is italicized and Dipper is underlined.  
> I also might be posting this to fanfiction.net as well.

(2:23 AM)

_do yuo have some deer teeth I could borrow?_

 

(2:24 AM)

Huh?? Who is this??

 

(2:24 AM)

_I need to get to this paarty._

 

(2:24 AM)

I think you got the wrong number, man…

 

(2:28 AM)

_I’m grate. How about you?_

 

(2:29 AM)

Look, I have no idea who this is. You’re not making any sense….

 

(8:04 AM)

_Oh my god, I am so sorry for bothering you. I’ve been having some trouble sleeping, and lately I’ve been doing stuff in my sleep. I guess I tried texting a random number… We aren’t even the same area code. Anyways, I apologize for the strange texts and I promise it won’t happen again. I hope I didn’t wake you with those texts…_

(9:17 AM)

It’s no problem, man. That’s totally understandable. I was just really confused, haha…

 

(9:18 AM)

_Thank you for understanding. I am so so sorry._

 

(9:18 AM)

Hey, don’t worry about it. It made my night more interesting I guess.

 

(9:19 AM)

_Haha, well I’m glad I didn’t freak you out too bad…_

 

(9:19 AM)

Oh, you did…

 

(9:19 AM)

_Oh…_

 

(9:20 AM)

I’m just teasing, man. Although, it made me curious to what you were dreaming about…

 

(9:21 AM)

_Haha, right. I don’t really remember, to be honest…_

 

(9:21 AM)

Are you sure you didn’t need deer teeth for some sort of satanic ritual? d:

 

(9:22 AM)

_I am positive that wasn’t the case._

 

(9:25 AM)

Haha, well that’s good then…

 

(9:30 AM)

_Anyways, I’ll leave you be._

 

(9:31 AM)

Woah, you can’t just pull that without telling me your name at least!

 

(9:33 AM)

_...Bill. And you?_

 

(9:33 AM)

Dipper. Nice to meet you.

 

(9:33 AM)

_Nice to meet you too, Dipper. That’s an interesting name._

 

(9:34 AM)

Yeahh, it’s a nickname. I prefer it to my actual name.

 

(9:35 AM)

_Oh yeah? And what would that be?_

 

(9:36 AM)

The world may never know….

 

 


	2. Doritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first handful of chapters will be on the short side because they barely know each other. The chapters will be longer as time progresses because their convos will get longer too.  
> I should be able to update every other day or so for the next few weeks until school starts back up for me.  
> Again, Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined.  
> Enjoy!

(11:47 PM)

_Doritos are a fine dining experience._

 

(11:48 PM)

You must've gone to bed in an empty stomach, huh?

 

(11:51 PM)

_No no, hold the mayo._

 

(11:51 PM)

Extra mayo?

 

(11:52 PM)

_No mayo._

__  
  


(11:52 PM)

More mayo?

  
  


(11:52 PM)

_No mayo._

 

(11:52 PM)

No mayo?

 

(11:52 PM)

_Yes mayo._

 

(8:16 AM)

_I am so sorry._

 

(8:37 AM)

I thought you said it wouldn't happen again?

 

(8:39 AM)

_I'm sorry!_

 

(8:40 AM)

Haha, no you're okay. I'm just teasing you. I quite enjoyed texting you last night.

 

(8:43 AM)

_I can't imagine why._

 

(8:43 AM)

It was fun to mess with you and your mayo. d;

 

(8:44 AM)

_Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself._

 

(8:46 AM)

I did, I did.

 

(8:47 AM)

_Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving._

 

(8:47 AM)

I assumed so.

 

(8:48 AM)

_Haha, bye Dipper._

 

(8:49 AM)

Hey, don't worry about texting me Bill. I don't mind.

 

(8:50 AM)

_I'm glad to hear I'm not bothering you._

 

(8:53 AM)

You enjoy breakfast. I gotta get to my class. ttyl

 

(8:53 AM)

_I didn't know you had classes. Good luck._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> I can't wait for you guys to read ch 3!


	3. iBrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last two. I'm excited for the boys to get to know each other more in upcoming chapters.  
> Again, *BILL is ITALICIZED*, *DIPPER is UNDERLINED*!  
> Enjoy!!

(2:30 PM)

Hey, I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days, man. You alright?

 

(2:34 PM)

_Yeah, I’m fine. You should be grateful I haven’t woken you up with my sleep texting._

 

(2:35 PM)

Nah, I sorta miss it.

 

(2:35 PM)

_lol why?_

 

(2:37 PM)

I don’t know. My friends just aren’t as interesting over texts as you are.

 

(2:37 PM)

_Well, at least you’ve been able to sleep._

 

(2:37 PM)

I’m a night owl, I like reading at night.

 

(2:38 PM)

_What a nerd._

 

(2:38 PM)

Yeah, yeah. I accept that about myself. d:

 

(2:38 PM)

_XD_

 

(2:40 PM)

Soooo how have you been sleeping lately?

 

(2:41 PM)

_Fine, I guess…_

 

(2:41 PM)

You sure?

 

(2:44 PM)

_Yeah._

 

(2:45 PM)

Oh, I think I see what’s going on…

 

(2:45 PM)

_???_

 

(2:46 PM)

You’ve been sleep texting someone else, haven’t you?

 

(2:47 PM)

_You’re crazy._

 

(2:48 PM)

No, no. I understand, Bill. There’s someone else in your life, I get it…

 

(2:50 PM)

_You are such a freaking nerd._

 

(2:50 PM)

Yeah, what about it? :3

 

(2:57 PM)

_I almost texted you in my sleep the other night._

 

(2:58 PM)

Oh? And what stopped you?

 

(3:01 PM)

_Well, I woke up before I could send it because I dropped my phone on my face._

 

(3:02 PM)

Oh shit. XD

 

(3:02 PM)

_It’s not funny!! It hurt like hell._

 

(3:03 PM)

What kind of phone do you have? An iBrick??

 

(3:04 PM)

_You’d think so with the black eye it gave me._

 

(3:05 PM)

Oh shit! You got a black eye from that!? XDDD

 

(3:05 PM)

_Yes! It’s not funny, Dipper!!_

 

(3:07 PM)

You’re right, I’m sorry.

 

(3:07 PM)

_Yeah, you better be…_

 

(3:08 PM)

Just tell people you got in a bar fight with a shark, or some shit. It’ll make you seem cool. B)

 

(3:09 PM)

_….I’m not gonna even bother with your logic behind that._

 

(3:10 PM)

Cheer up, man. You made my day, honestly.

 

(3:10 PM)

_Well, I’m glad my pain could add some comic relief to your day._

 

(3:12 PM)

It did. You have a knack for cheering me up. (:

 

(3:12 PM)

Anyways, I gotta head out to my evening class in a bit here. So I’ll talk to you tonight if you dream of me. ;D

 

(3:13 PM)

_Evening class? I’m assuming you’re in college then?_

 

(3:13 PM)

You’ve assumed correctly.

 

(3:14 PM)

_Are evening classes better than morning classes?_

 

(3:15 PM)

Depends if you’re a morning person or not. I’m definitely not a morning person lol

 

(3:15 PM)

_That makes sense._

 

(3:16 PM)

So what grade are you in then?

 

(3:16 PM)

_I’m a senior in high school._

 

(3:17 PM)

Awwwww little Bill!!!!

 

(3:17 PM)

_Quit it! You’re probably not that much older than me._

 

(3:18 PM)

You’re right, I’m a freshman in college. But I’m still gonna tease you.

 

(3:19 PM)

_I’d rather you not._

 

(3:20 PM)

Aw, but it’s so much fun.

  
(3:20 PM)

_Yeah, well it’s not always fun on my end._

 

(3:22 PM)

I’m gonna be late for class. We’ll text later, dude.

 

(3:22 PM)

_I have homework anyways. Good luck in class._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Thank you for all your feedback!!


	4. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW***  
> ***MENTIONS OF BULLYING***
> 
> This chapter was actually semi-inspired by a bad day I had. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized.

****(3:48 PM)

Hey, dude.

(3:48 PM)

_Hey, Dipper. What’s up?_

(3:48 PM)

Just celebrating because class was canceled for tonight. \o/

(3:49 PM)

_Haha, that’s awesome._

(3:50 PM)

Yep! So what’s up with you? Anything worth celebrating??

(3:50 PM)

_Nah, the opposite actually…_

(3:51 PM)

Aw. What’s wrong? ):

(3:52 PM)

_My phone screen shattered today._

(3:52 PM)

Oh no.. How’d you manage to do that?

(3:55 PM)

_I didn’t do it._

(3:55 PM)

Who did?

(3:57 PM)

_These guys were just joking around with me and played monkey in the middle with my phone and I…_

(3:58 PM)

Oh… I’m sorry, man.

(3:59 PM)

_It’s fine… I just don’t know what I’m gonna do. I’m getting an upgrade soon, but they won’t let me trade it in if my screen is cracked._

(4:01 PM)

Well, maybe you can find somewhere to get it fixed that doesn’t cost much.

(4:01 PM)

Or maybe you could ask your friends to pitch in? It was sort of their fault, after all…

(4:03 PM)

_They aren’t my friends._

(4:03 PM)

Who are they then??

(4:11 PM)

_They’re just these guys that pick on me sometimes, that’s all._

(4:12 PM)

That’s bullshit. Don’t let them pick on you! Tell someone about them!

(4:12 PM)

Hell, I’ll kick their ass for you.

(4:15 PM)

_It’s not as easy as it sounds, Dipper._

(4:19 PM)

Bill, I’m here for you. When I was a freshman in high school, I got picked on all the time. But there was a point where I got fed up with all of it, and I put my foot down. My sister and I teamed up against them, and eventually they left me alone.

(4:21 PM)

_Thank you. I don’t think they’ll stop, though. They’ve been picking on me since I started high school. It’d be smarter just to wait it out since I’ll be graduating soon…_

(4:21 PM)

You can’t just let them step all over you, Bill.

(4:22 PM)

_Well, I don’t know what else to do, Dipper. It’s not the same as it was for you. It’s not as easy._

(4:22 PM)

I never said it was going to be easy.

(4:23 PM)

_I know. I’ve known that for three years. I’ll get through a fourth year just fine._

(4:23 PM)

Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to…

(4:23 PM)

_Yeah, I know._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Today I got pulled over for "rolling a stop sign", then when I got back in my car like 30 minutes later, I dropped my phone and my screen shattered. I'm gonna try to get it fixed so I can trade it in when I get an upgrade next month. /:  
> Thank you so much to my good friend, Heidi, for cheering me up and always listening to my ideas for this fic and giving me advice for it. She's currently working on a surprise doodle for the fic. Go follow her on tumblr! averagefannibal.tumblr.com  
> I'm also on tumblr. It's the same as my username on here— billhyper.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for all your feedback! I hope you all stick around for more!


	5. Piecing It Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW***  
> ***DESCRIPTIONS OF BULLYING***
> 
> This chapter takes place just a few hours after we left off in chapter four.
> 
> Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized.

(9:08 PM)

Hey.. I just wanted to apologize for earlier.. It wasn’t my place, and I’m sorry if I upset you in any way.

 

(9:10 PM)

_It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s just not something I really talk about to anyone…_

 

(9:12 PM)

Well, you can always talk to me about it. I’ve endured countless venting sessions with my sister— Everything from guys to sock puppets. I’m a very good listener. I’m even licensed! The internet says so. (;

 

(9:12 PM)

_You’re a giant dork, you know that?_

 

(9:12 PM)

Trust me, I know.

 

(9:16 PM)

So, anything you wanna talk about?

 

(9:19 PM)

_I didn’t like the way you were talking to me earlier, like you understand my situation. You don’t. You don’t know what it’s like. I’m happy that you were able to stand up to your bullies, but I can’t do that. I get it was your way of helping, but telling me stories about your past challenges doesn’t help mine any._

 

(9:19 PM)

_That’s what’s bothering me right now…_

 

(9:23 PM)

I apologize that it came across that way, because that’s not what I was intending at all. I thought maybe hearing that I got through it would uplift you. You know, just hearing you’re not alone.. But I obviously need to take a different approach to helping you, because I won’t let you do this alone. I was lucky enough to have my sister as my best friend by my side almost 24/7. But this time, I’ll be the one by your side whenever you need me.

 

(9:23 PM)

Or.. In your pocket, actually…

 

(9:24 PM)

_Why do you care?_

 

(9:24 PM)

Because I don’t want anyone to have to fight their bullies alone.

 

(9:24 PM)

_But you barely know me._

 

(9:25 PM)

I know enough to care, Bill.

 

(9:27 PM)

Why don’t you help me understand your situation?

 

(9:27 PM)

_About my bullies??_

 

(9:28 PM)

Yeah. Like you said, I don’t understand your experience. Help me to.

 

(9:29 PM)

_Well… It’s been an everyday occurrence since freshman year._

 

(9:29 PM)

What do they do?

 

(9:30 PM)

_It started out just verbal, but eventually they started shoving me into lockers and tripping me.. Every once in awhile they’ll throw me around hard enough to leave bruises…_

 

(9:30 PM)

Did you tell anyone about this?

 

(9:30 PM)

_People know it happens, I just don’t complain about it._

 

(9:30 PM)

Do they bother other kids?

 

(9:31 PM)

_I don’t know…_

 

(9:31 PM)

_Not that I know of..._

 

(9:31 PM)

So do you know why they pick on YOU specifically?

 

(9:37 PM)

Bill??

 

(9:42 PM)

Bill, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.

 

(9:44 PM)

And honestly, most of the time, bullies don’t pick on people for a specific reason. They might just have thought you were an easy target. And it’s not your fault for that either.

 

(9:51 PM)

_I’m gay._

 

(9:51 PM)

_They pick on me because I’m gay._

 

(9:53 PM)

I’m so sorry, Bill.. That isn’t fair at all..

 

(9:53 PM)

_It’s fine._

 

(9:53 PM)

It’s not fine.

 

(9:53 PM)

_Why did they pick on you?_

 

(9:59 PM)

They picked on my sister and I because we’re both bi. She was sort of dating this girl under the radar, but they were always holding hands in the hallways. These upperclassmen would always catcall at them and just harass them in general. One day, I stood up for her, and they moved their attention towards me. They’d “stand up to me” in the locker rooms because they wouldn’t allow some kid to stare at their junk. They always gave me shit whenever they had the chance. Since my sister and I are twins, they made the assumption I was also gay. I mean, they were sort of right, but…

 

(10:00 PM)

_I didn’t know you had a twin sister._

 

(10:00 PM)

Really? After all that, THAT’S your response??

 

(10:00 PM)

_Sorry! I just didn’t know how else to respond…_

 

(10:01 PM)

You’re okay, kid. I’m teasing you.

 

(10:02 PM)

_So you do understand…_

 

(10:02 PM)

Sort of, yeah.

 

(10:03 PM)

_I’m sorry I was so harsh earlier.._

 

(10:03 PM)

Hey! Don’t be sorry! You didn’t know. You’re okay. (:

 

(10:05 PM)

_So.. How’d you stop them…?_

 

(10:05 PM)

That’s a much longer story…

 

(10:06 PM)

_I have all night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY!!!  
> I promise that the next chapter is going to be FLUFF CENTRAL! I actually already have it written. (;
> 
> Also!! My friend finished the fanart she drew that was inspired by the fic! She asked me what Bill and Dipper looked like in my head, and she drew them with my descriptions.  
> Check it out on tumblr and show her some love!!  
> http://averagefannibal.tumblr.com/post/126537939872/just-some-cute-billdip-fluff-this-is-inspired-by
> 
> If anyone would like their descriptions for any reason, shoot me a message on my tumblr! billhyper.tumblr.com
> 
> Look forward to an update tomorrow!! :D


	6. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings this time! This chapter is pretty much pure fluffy adorableness.  
> Again, Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized.  
> Enjoy!!  
> Also, ignore the little dashes between some of the texts. It was just an error from copying and pasting the text in.

(5:16 PM)

Moral of the story, don’t let your sister set up an online dating profile for you.

 

(5:16 PM)

_omfg I’m dying XDDD_

(5:17 PM)

Yeah, so was I. I was mortified. Worst date of my entire life.

(5:17 PM)

_I feel bad for the guy._

(5:17 PM)

And not for me!?

(5:17 PM)

_Nope._

(5:18 PM)

You’re unbelievable.

(5:18 PM)

_So was that story. d;_

 

(5:18 PM)

Alright, I’ll give that to you. That was good.

 

(5:18 PM)

_Thank you. ^-^_

(5:21 PM)

_So, you’re telling me all these stories of you and your sister’s shenanigans, and it’s gotten me really curious as to what you two look like._

 

(5:21 PM)

Of course, Bill. You can see what I look like.

 

(5:21 PM)

And, yes, I am as gorgeous as I act. (;

 

(5:22 PM)

_You’re so full of shit, Dipper._

(5:22 PM)

_In fact, I’m calling you Dipshit from now on._

(5:23 PM)

OHHHHH YEAHH!! HAVEN’T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!!

(5:23 PM)

_Shut up!!_

(5:23 PM)

SUCH ORIGINALITY!!

(5:24 PM)

_Watch it, Dipshit._

(5:25 PM)

[New Picture Message]

(5:25 PM)

_oh my god…_

(5:25 PM)

Yeah, yeah, I know. We look adorable.

(5:26 PM)

_YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!! OH MY GOD, I WANT A TWIN TO DRESS UP WITH ON HALLOWEEN_

(5:26 PM)

_PB &J IS THE CUTEST COSTUMES I’VE EVER SEEN_

(5:27 PM)

You always get double the candy.

(5:27 PM)

And trust me— no you don’t

(5:28 PM)

_YES I DO OH MY GOD_

(5:28 PM)

haha, well I guess you’re right. It is pretty awesome having a best friend who has been by your side since you’ve been in the womb…

(5:29 PM)

_Now you made it creepy._

(5:29 PM)

Shut up! You get what I mean!

(5:29 PM)

_d;_

 

(5:31 PM)

_Can I see a recent picture of you two? Pretty please~~~~_

(5:32 PM)

Since you asked so nicely…

(5:34 PM)

[New Picture Message]

(5:35 PM)

_Aw you guys are still giant dorks._

(5:35 PM)

_PLEASE tell Mabel I love her outfit. :D_

(5:36 PM)

What about mine!?

(5:36 PM)

_What about it?_

(5:37 PM)

Don’t you love my outfit too??

(5:38 PM)

_Not as much as Mabel’s. Where did she get it._

(5:38 PM)

She made it herself.

 

(5:39 PM)

_Will she make one for me???_

(5:39 PM)

Unbelievable…

(5:40 PM)

_C’mon, Dipper~~ Don’t be such a dweeb._

(5:40 PM)

Why should I tell Mabel anything??

 

(5:40 PM)

_Because you loooooooveeeee meeeeee~~~_

(5:41 PM)

My sister has used that on me thousands of times. Ya gotta do better than that, kid.

(5:42 PM)

_Quit calling me kid! We’re practically the same age._

(5:42 PM)

Fine. What’s your last name, then?

 

(5:42 PM)

_Why?_

(5:43 PM)

Because I’ll call you by your last name instead of calling you kid.

(5:43 PM)

_Are you sure it’s not because you’re going to stalk me and come and murder me??_

(5:43 PM)

You’re pushing it, kid.

(5:44 PM)

_Fine, fine!! It’s Cipher._

(5:45 PM)

Huh. I like it.

(5:47 PM)

_What’s your last name?_

(5:47 PM)

Pines.

(5:48 PM)

_Oh my god._

(5:48 PM)

What? What are you “oh my god”ing about this time?

(5:48 PM)

_I’m soooooo gonna call you Pine Tree~ This’ll be sooooo much fun~_

(5:49 PM)

Jesus Christ, AGAIN WITH THE CREATIVITY!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have more chapters written. I'm almost queuing them up. I'm not sure if I'll continue to post a chapter every day, but at this rate, it looks like it. XD  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! (:


	7. Let's Make A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! It was my boyfriend and I's anniversary. (:  
> Also!! I might not be posting every day. I had the idea to write an AU inspired by The Lab Rat's song, "Devil's Train".  
> If you haven't heard it, you need to! Look it up on youtube. There's even some BillDip animations of it already.  
> I'm not sure if it's ever been done before, but I have up to chapter six of this AU written in an outline. I'm very excited to be writing this.  
> I have chapters for this fic already written, though. The next chapter will be angsty, just a warning!! It's also in a new format.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter, but it's still cute.
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized.

(6:24 PM)

C’mon!! It’s only fair, Cipher.

 

(6:24 PM)

_Nooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~_

 

(6:24 PM)

Yesssssssssssssssssssssss

 

(6:25 PM)

_I’m saying NO._

 

(6:25 PM)

Don’t you mean, YES*?

 

(6:25 PM)

_No._

 

(6:25 PM)

Yes*

 

(6:26 PM)

_You are ridiculous, Pine Tree._

 

(6:26 PM)

Relentless*

 

(6:27 PM)

_FINE. HERE._

 

(6:27 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(6:28 PM)

Oh my goodness, Bill Cipher, you are adorable.

 

(6:28 PM)

_what._

 

(6:29 PM)

YOUR LITTLE BOWTIE

 

(6:29 PM)

_STAAAAHP_

 

(6:29 PM)

NEVERRRRR

 

(6:30 PM)

_Everyone teases me for my sense of style… /:_

 

(6:31 PM)

Well, I don’t mean it in a bad way. I think you have a wonderful fashion sense.

 

(6:31 PM)

You dress better than me for sure. (;

 

(6:33 PM)

_Well, thank you._

 

(6:34 PM)

You’re very welcome.

 

(6:34 PM)

But I’m afraid I’m gonna need more pics.

 

(6:34 PM)

_Whyyyyyyyyy….??_

 

(6:35 PM)

Because you’re cute.

 

(6:40 PM)

Was that too straightforward?

 

(6:41 PM)

_Yes._

 

(6:41 PM)

Sorry…

 

(6:44 PM)

_How about we make a deal?_

 

(6:44 PM)

Hit me.

 

(6:45 PM)

_I’ll send a picture for every picture you send me._

 

(6:45 PM)

_Deal?_

 

(6:45 PM)

Deal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Next chapter will be angsty and in a new format! Watch of the update!


	8. Pick Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS ANGSTY  
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> **Mentions of bullying and mentions of character death**
> 
> This chapter is in a totally new format, so please let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone starting school tomorrow. bc this takes place at school, and school is where ppl cry.  
> i cry.

(1:22 PM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:22 PM)

[Missed Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:23 PM)

[New Voicemail: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:23 PM)

_“Dipper— p-please pick up.. It’s Bill… I-I need you.. Please call me back…”_  
[End Of Messages]

 

(1:24 PM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:24 PM)

[Missed Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:25 PM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:25 PM)

[Missed Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:26 PM)

_Dipper, please call me. I need you._

 

(1:30 PM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:31 PM)

[Missed Call: Bill Cipher]

 

(1:35 PM)

[Incoming Call: Dipper Pines]

 

_“H-Hello?”_

 

“Bill! I’m so sorry, I was in class. What’s wrong?”

 

_“I-I can’t— I need— I can’t breathe…”_

 

“Woah, woah, calm down. I can’t understand you right now. Take some deep breaths. In… And out…”

 

_“...Okay…”_

 

“Good… Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

_“Th-They ripped it, it’s broke- broken..”_

 

“What’s broken, Bill. Shh..”

 

_“My sweater— Th-The one my m-mom made m-me…”_

 

“Oh, Bill.. Hey, it’ll be okay! It’s just a sweater. It can be fixed!”

 

_“NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”_

 

“.......Bill?...”

 

_“Wha-at!?”_

 

“Everything is going to be alright. I just need you to calm down first…”

 

_“I can’t, Dipper!! It’s all I have left of her and they tore it in half!!”_

 

“...Bill…”

 

_“I shouldn’t have told them it was special. They would’ve let me go-o…”_

 

“Where are you right now?”

 

_“I-In my car.”_

 

“Are you safe?”

 

_“Yes-s..”_

 

“Good… I need you to take deep breaths for me, and I need you to focus on the sound of my voice, okay?”

 

_“O-Okay…”_

 

“I need you to trust me when I say that everything will be okay. Your sweater will be okay, and so will you. You remember that outfit my sister made that you really liked?”

 

_“Uh-huh.”_

 

“She’s really good at sewing and altering clothes. She’s even the head of our college’s costume department! Why don’t you send me your sweater, and I’ll have Mabel fix it up for you. It’ll be good as new in no time!”

 

_“Y-You… You promise?”_

 

“I promise.”

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

“Of course, Bill… Are you calm down now?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“Are you safe to drive?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“I want you to go home, drink a glass of ice water and go lay in bed. Turn out the lights, and relax. And I want you to text me as soon as you’re in bed.”

 

_“But school isn’t over…”_

 

“I don’t care. Your health is more important right now. Understood?”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

“Everything is okay.”

 

_“Okay.”_

 

“Good. Now drive safe.”

 

(1:38 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

 

(2:19 PM)

_I’m in bed._

 

(2:19 PM)

Good. I’m glad you’re safe.

 

(2:19 PM)

How are you doing?

 

(2:20 PM)  
 _Better._

 

(2:20 PM)

Good.

 

(2:21 PM)

_Thank you, Dipper. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you…_

 

(2:21 PM)

It’s no problem, Bill. Honestly.

 

(2:23 PM)

I’ll text you my address later so you can ship the package whenever you can.

 

(2:23 PM)

_Okay._

 

(2:23 PM)

Now, get some rest, Cipher.

 

(2:24 PM)

_Night, Dipper._

 

(2:24 PM)

Night, Bill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'm sorry for the angst!  
> Please lemme know what you think.
> 
> In the next chapter, we'll be introducing a new character to the text convos...  
> Any guess to who it could be? (;


	9. Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the last chapter. Fluff will be rewarded!!  
> Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized, MABEL IS BOLDED.

(3:14 PM)

Dude!! I had no idea you lived in Gravity Falls!!!!

 

(3:16 PM)

_Haha, yeah? Why are you so excited about it?_

 

(3:17 PM)

Mabel and I spent a lot of our summers up there with our Great Uncle Stan!

 

(3:17 PM)

Have you heard of The Mystery Shack??

 

(3:18 PM)

_That old place? I went there once when I just moved into town. I broke something in the shop and I had to pay double for it._

 

(3:19 PM)

Yep. That’s my Grunkle Stan alright.

 

(3:19 PM)

We stayed at the Mystery Shack with our Grunkle Stan. We would work around the shop, too.

 

(3:20 PM)

_Grunkle?_

 

(3:20 PM)

Yeah. It’s Great Uncle as one word. :3

 

(3:21 PM)

_I’ve never heard that term before…_

 

(3:23 PM)

Oh my god, if I ever visit Gravity Falls again, I’m taking you to all the spots I found around town. There’s so much to explore in Gravity Falls if you know where to look.

 

(3:23 PM)

_I find that hard to believe. No offense._

 

(3:24 PM)

Ahhhh, oh my god, man. You’re missing out.

 

(3:25 PM)

_Well, I’ll have to see it to believe it._

 

(3:25 PM)

I miss Gravity Falls so much. You have no idea, dude.

 

(3:26 PM)

_It’s nothing special for me._

 

(3:27 PM)

That’s because you haven’t had the true Gravity Falls experience yet. (;

 

(3:31 PM)

_Make sure you tell Mabel I said thank you._

 

(3:31 PM)

I’ll tell her right now! (:

 

* * *

 

 

(3:33 PM)

Bill wanted me to tell you he said thank you.

 

(3:35 PM)

**Hold on, bro bro. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.**

 

(3:35 PM)

What do you mean??

 

(3:36 PM)

**Dipper, I don’t know if I can fix this…**

 

(3:36 PM)

You have to, Mabel. I promised Bill you could fix it.

 

(3:37 PM)

**Well, I can try my best. But the damage is pretty bad.**

 

(3:38 PM)

I know… I didn’t know how bad it was when I promised him.

 

(3:38 PM)

I’m sorry.

 

(3:39 PM)

**It’s fine, bro. I’ll do my best to fix this, but I can’t promise it’ll be back to its original condition…**

 

(3:41 PM)

What exactly do you have to do to it?

 

(3:45 PM)

**Honestly, the pieces of this sweater are so tattered, I might have to hunt down fabric that matches it and recreate some parts of it.**

 

(3:45 PM)

Is that doable?

 

(3:46 PM)

**Yes and no.**

 

(3:47 PM)

**It’ll be hard to find. It’s pretty unique. But I’m sure if I ask around and send pictures to some of the crew, they’ll manage to find something.**

 

(3:48 PM)

**It just might take some time because the play is just around the corner and the costume crew is down by three people. We’re working our asses off to cover the lost positions.**

 

(3:48 PM)

It’s alright, Mabe. I’ll just let Bill know it might take awhile to fix.

 

(3:49 PM)

**Ask him for his measurements while you’re at it.**

 

(3:49 PM)

Will do.

 

(3:51 PM)

**By the way, you never really told me who this Bill kid is.**

 

(3:52 PM)

I’ll explain later. Wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow?

 

(3:53 PM)  
 **Sure thing, bro bro. Gotta run. I gotta hit some fabric stores before they close!**

 

(3:53 PM)

Good luck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters coming up will be fLUFF 4 MILEZZZZ~~~ *;


	10. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting again tonight because TheTimeWeFeltInfinate is an impatient being... also (mainly) because I'm excited to get more out to you guys. (:
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized.

(10:57 AM)

_How’s my sweater coming along?_

 

(11:02 AM)

Good. Mabel just can’t make it a priority at the moment because she’s really busy working with the costume crew. The play is just in a few days and everyone is scrambling.

 

(11:03 AM)

_I understand. I was just curious. Tell Mabel I wish her luck._

 

(11:03 AM)

haha, will do. (:

 

(11:08 AM)

So, what are you up to today, mister?

 

(11:08 AM)

_Nothing. Just taking a lazy day, honestly. d:_

 

(11:08 AM)

_What about you?_

 

(11:09 AM)

I was planning on taking a walk today, but it looks like it’s going to rain, so.. /:

 

(11:11 AM)

_I wish it doesn’t rain so you can go on your walk today._

 

(11:11 AM)

You’re a dork, Cipher. You know that?

 

(11:12 AM)

_What??_

 

(11:12 AM)

Were you making a wish on 11:11??

 

(11:13 AM)

_Maybe…_

 

(11:14 AM)

You’re so cute.

 

(12:10 PM)

It’s storming. ):

 

(12:11 PM)

_I like storms. (:_

 

(12:11 PM)

Yeah, so do I. But now I don’t have anything to doooooooooooooo

 

(12:13 PM)

_Well, you could always text me? (:_

 

(12:14 PM)

Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?

 

(12:14 PM)

_Mmhm! (:_

 

(12:15 PM)

What’s got you in a good mood, Cipher?

 

(12:17 PM)

_Noothin! I’m just happy to be all snuggled up in bed and have you to talk to. (:_

 

(12:17 PM)

DOOOOOORK

 

(12:18 PM)

_Mhm. You know it._

 

(12:27 PM)

Question.

 

(12:27 PM)

_Answer._

 

(12:28 PM)

Why don’t you ever smile in your pictures?

 

(12:29 PM)

_I smile in my pictures. What are you talking about?_

 

(12:30 PM)

You don’t give a full smile. Are you secretly a vampire with fangs you don’t want me to see??

 

(12:30 PM)

_No._

 

(12:30 PM)

Then why won’t you smile?????

 

(12:32 PM)

_I have a gap between my front teeth. I don’t like it._

 

(12:33 PM)

I bet it’s cute.

 

(12:33 PM)

_You’re wrong._

 

(12:34 PM)

Prove it.

 

(12:40 PM)

Cipherrrrrrrrrrr

 

(12:41 PM)

_I’m not budging._

 

(12:41 PM)

Yes you are.

 

(12:42 PM)

_Nope._

 

(12:43 PM)

Fine. I just won’t talk to you then. d:

 

(12:43 PM)

_You’re bluffing._

 

(1:26 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(1:26 PM)

_Happy?_

 

(1:27 PM)

Yes.

 

(1:27 PM)

You have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.

 

(1:29 PM)

_You’re so full of shit._

 

(1:30 PM)

I’m dead serious.

 

(1:33 PM)

_Thank you._

 

(1:37 PM)

You have a dopey smile. I love it.

 

(1:38 PM)

_I’ll take it as a compliment._

 

(1:39 PM)

As you should.

 


	11. Woo Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend who helped with all the pick up lines in this chapter (except for the very last one). Go check them out! enragedlemon.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined.
> 
> Enjoy!!

(4:18 PM)

_What do you think of this shirt?_

 

(4:18 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(4:18 PM)

_I kinda wanna buy it…_

 

(4:20 PM)

Wow, that’s a nice outfit. But I think it’d look better on my bedroom floor. (;

 

(4:20 PM)

_DIPPER_

 

(4:20 PM)

Relaaaaaaaaaaaaax, Cipher.

 

(4:21 PM)

It looks really cute on you. You should get it.

 

(4:22 PM)

_You’re ridiculous._

 

(4:23 PM)

I know, we’ve been over this.

 

(4:30 PM)

Is your dad a thief?

 

(4:30 PM)

Because he must’ve stole the stars and put them in your eyes.

 

(4:31 PM)

_Hello, police. I’d like to report a robbery._

 

(4:48 PM)

Your lips look lonely, would they care to meet mine??

 

(4:49 PM)

_Oh my god._

 

(4:53 PM)

No wonder the sky’s a little grey today. All the blue is in your eyes.

 

(4:55 PM)

_Are you trying to make me turn bright red??_

 

(4:55 PM)

Yes. Is it working?

 

(4:56 PM)

_No._

 

(4:57 PM)

I guess I’ll have to try harder then. (;

 

(5:08 PM)

I should probably start tying my shoes more often, because I just tripped and fell for you.

 

(5:09 PM)

_You’re terrible._

 

(5:10 PM)

Let’s see you do better!!

 

(5:10 PM)

Woo me, Cipher.

 

(5:21 PM)

_I was looking through a book of numbers when I realized I don’t have yours._

 

(5:21 PM)

You’re texting me right now.

 

(5:21 PM)

_Shit shit shit I fucked up shit_

 

(5:33 PM)

_Do you work for the Mystery Shack? bc ur fake af. <3_

 

(5:36 PM)

Oh my god, that made my fucking night. I’m crying. XD

 

(5:36 PM)

_Yeah, and I bet your face is red from all that laughing._

 

(5:37 PM)

Oh, fuck you, Cipher!

 

(5:37 PM)

_Maybe later. (;_

 


	12. Operation BillDip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just by the name of the title, you should safely assume you're in for a treat! (;
> 
> I hate to do this, but there's some angst coming up! It'll only last two chapters, though. (chapters 13 and 14)  
> It'll all be worth it in the long run...
> 
> As always, Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined, Mabel is bolded.  
> Enjoy! (while you can... (;

(3:48 PM)

_Is your name WiFi? Because I’m feeling a really good connection._

 

(3:50 PM)

You’re getting better, Cipher. I’m impressed.

 

(3:53 PM)

_Let me tie your shoes, because I don’t want you falling for someone else._

 

(3:54 PM)

Awwww, that’s actually really cute. (:

 

(3:56 PM)

_Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you’ve got a sweet ass._

 

(3:56 PM)

Joke’s on you– You’ve never seen my ass. d:

 

(3:57 PM)

_I bet it’s cute._

 

(3:58 PM)

It’s nothing special.

 

(3:58 PM)

_Prove it._

 

(4:01 PM)

No. Bye. ✌

 

(4:02 PM)

_Damn, Pine Tree. I’ll just have to ask Mabel, then…_

 

(4:02 PM)

waht.

 

(4:11 PM)

BILL.

 

(4:19 PM)

biLL CIPHER

 

(4:20 PM)

_Relax, Pine Tree! Your ass is fine. I don’t know why you’re so insecure about it._

 

(4:21 PM)

How are you texting my sister???

 

(4:22 PM)

_She texted me about my measurements._

 

(4:22 PM)

_Your sister is so great. We talk about clothes all the time._

 

(4:23 PM)

This is unbelievable.

 

(4:23 PM)

_Dipper, it’s okay. I’m still your friend. You don’t have to get jealous._

 

(4:24 PM)

I’m not jealous! My sister shouldn’t be texting you!

 

(4:25 PM)

_It’s your fault you left your phone unlocked..._

 

(4:26 PM)

I’m going to kill her.

 

(4:26 PM)

_No you won’t. You’re sister’s the best._

 

(4:26 PM)

_She’s giving me some sweaters she doesn’t want anymore. She said they’ll fit me perfectly. (:_

 

(4:27 PM)

Great.

 

(4:30 PM)

_Are you okay??_

  
(4:30 PM)

Perfect.

 

(4:30 PM)

_What’s wrong?_

 

(4:31 PM)

Nothing’s wrong.

 

(4:31 PM)

_You’re really bad at lying._

 

(4:33 PM)

I’m just really annoyed that Mabel would go through my phone and text you without my permission.

 

(4:34 PM)

_Dipper, she texted me originally about my sweater. We just get along really well. Chill._

 

(4:37 PM)

Whatever.

 

(4:38 PM)

_Really, Dipper?_

 

(4:38 PM)

Really.

 

* * *

 

 

(4:52 PM)

**Don’t mind my brother, he’s just upset that I’m getting along with one of his friends.**

 

(4:53 PM)

_Are you sure he’s not mad at me?_

 

(4:54 PM)

**I’m positive. He’s just being a little brat.**

 

(4:55 PM)

_If you say so…_

 

(4:56 PM)

**I promise, Bill Bill. Everything will be okay.**

 

(4:57 PM)

_So has your brother always been this flirty of a person?_

 

(4:57 PM)

**No, oh my god what.**

 

(4:57 PM)

**Is he flirting with you!?**

 

(4:58 PM)

_I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s just joking around…_

 

(4:59 PM)

**He totally isn’t. He totally is for real flirting with you omg.**

 

(4:59 PM)

_What do I do??_

 

(5:00 PM)

**Are you flirting back??**

 

(5:00 PM)

_Yes._

 

(5:00 PM)

**Perfect.**

 

(5:01 PM)

_Mabel, please help me. I don’t have any dating experience, I’m not good at this stuff._

 

(5:01 PM)

_Hell, the pick up lines I’ve been using are just from a website with hundreds of pick up lines listed._

 

(5:03 PM)

**You guys are so cute. Oh my god.**

 

(5:03 PM)

**Do you like him??**

 

(5:05 PM)

_Are you going to tell Dipper about any of this…_

 

(5:05 PM)

**Never. Scout’s honor.**

 

(5:08 PM)

_Yes. I like him._

 

(5:08 PM)

_Like, a lot._

 

(5:09 PM)

**YEEEESSSSSSS MY BROTHER IS GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND YAAAAAAAAAAS**

 

(5:10 PM)

_Mabel, we don’t even know if he likes me!_

 

(5:11 PM)

**I’m almost positive he has a thing for you. He’s ALWAYS talking about you.**

 

(5:11 PM)

_Really?_

 

(5:13 PM)

**I mean, honestly you’re his only friend. He’s kinda a hermit at college. The only person he hangs out with is me.**

 

(5:14 PM)

_Dipper is honestly my only friend, too… Besides you, of course. c:_

 

(5:15 PM)

**Don’t worry, Bill Bill. Operation BillDip is officially a go go!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourself for the next two chapters of angst.... i LOVE YOU!!!! <3


	13. I Don't Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO YOU CAN TELL BY THE CHAPTER TITLE THAT YOU WON'T LIKE ME
> 
> Please hang in there, everyone. We'll get through this together. <3
> 
> This is taking place a few hours after where our previous chapter left off.
> 
> Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined, and Mabel is bolded.

(9:28 PM)

_Hey…_

 

(9:29 PM)

Hey.

 

(9:30 PM)

_Are you mad at me._

 

(9:30 PM)

Nope.

 

(9:30 PM)

_It feels like it…_

 

* * *

 

 

(9:32 PM)

_Mabel, he’s still not talking to me. It’s been a whole day…_

 

(9:33 PM)

**God he’s such a brat.**

 

(9:33 PM)

**I’ll take care of him.**

 

(9:33 PM)

_Mabel, don’t. He’ll probably just get more annoyed._

 

* * *

 

 

(9:35 PM)

**Dipper, what the hell is your issue??**

 

(9:35 PM)

What are you talking about, sis?

 

(9:36 PM)

**Don’t take out your frustrations on Bill. He didn’t do anything wrong.**

 

(9:37 PM)

You’re right, he didn’t. YOU’re the one who went through MY phone without my permission.

 

(9:37 PM)

**You need to get over yourself. Bill is worried sick and you’re acting like a toddler. Grow the fuck up.**

 

(9:40 PM)

You’re pissing me off, Mabel. Quit trying to school me.

 

(9:41 PM)

**Well, who else is going to??**

 

(9:44 PM)

**Seriously, Dipper. Think about how your actions are affecting people. Bill is your friend. Don’t lose him over something petty.**

 

(9:44 PM)

I’m not going to lose him.

 

(9:45 PM)

**You will if you take him for granted like that.**

 

* * *

 

 

(10:21 PM)

I’m sorry for the way I was acting.

 

(10:22 PM)

_It’s okay, Dipper. I’m sorry too._

 

(10:23 PM)

No, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. I was the one being a dick.

 

(10:24 PM)

_Yeah… You kinda were…_

 

(10:25 PM)

You didn’t deserve that.

 

(10:25 PM)

I’m happy that you and my sister are getting along. It’s good to have friends you can count on.

 

(10:27 PM)

_You and Mabel are the only friends I have._

 

(10:28 PM)

Ditto.

 

* * *

 

 

(1:39 AM)

_Pine Tree air fresheners_

 

(1:40 AM)

Oh lord…

 

(1:42 AM)

_I need Pine Trees_

 

(1:42 AM)

I’m right here, kid.

 

(1:43 AM)

_I’m not Cihper I’m kid_

 

(1:43 AM)

Right, I apologize, babe.

 

(1:44 AM)

_You’re soc ute_

 

(1:44 AM)

I know I am sweetie.

 

(1:46 AM)

_You no maybe we should just talk about trees and kisss_

 

(1:46 AM)

I can’t tell if you’re drunk or sleep texting…

 

(1:49 AM)

_Don’t I’nm an antelope_

 

(1:50 AM)

Definately sleep texting.

 

(1:50 AM)

Goodnight, hon.

 

(1:54 AM)

_I neeed hats yuo dont understanding_

 

* * *

 

 

(9:50 AM)

_I am so sorry._

 

(9:50 AM)

_I didn’t mean what I said._

 

(9:56 AM)

_And I’m definitely not an antelope…_

 

(10:15 AM)

_Please talk to me…_

 

(10:25 AM)

_I’m so sorry…_

 

(10:30 AM)

_I’m so embarrassed, you have no idea._

 

(10:40 AM)

_I’m really sorry, I’m sorry for freaking you out._

 

(10:46 AM)

Woahhh, dude, chill! You’re alright, Bill. Everything’s okay.

 

(10:46 AM)

_I thought I scared you away._

 

(10:46 AM)

_I was so scared…_

 

(10:47 AM)

You couldn’t ever scare me away.

 

(10:47 AM)

You’re competing with my sister, and she’s enough to scare most people away…

 

(10:58 AM)

Did I scare you away??

 

(11:02 AM)

_I scared myself away…_

 

(11:03 AM)

Wanna talk about it?

 

(11:04 AM)

_I don’t like you._

 

(11:04 AM)

Right.

 

(11:05 AM)

_I was just sleep texting again._

 

(11:05 AM)

Uh huh.

 

(11:05 AM)

_Do you not believe me??_

 

(11:06 AM)

All I’m saying is that dreams are all tied into our subconscious somehow.

 

(11:11 AM)

I wish you’d talk to me, Cipher~

 

(11:12 AM)

_Really?_

 

(11:12 AM)

It worked.

 

(11:13 AM)

_I don’t like you._

 

(11:13 AM)

If you say it enough, maybe it’ll come true.

 

(11:14 AM)

_Dipper._

 

(11:14 AM)

I’m just teasing you, kid.

 

(11:14 AM)

_I don’t like being teased! And don’t call me kid. We’ve been over this._

 

(11:23 AM)

I’m sorry.

 

(11:23 AM)

_It’s fine._

 

(11:32 AM)

_All this flirting between us is confusing the hell out of me._

 

(11:32 AM)

_I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel right now…_

 

(11:51 AM)

_Dipper, would you please talk to me??_

 

(12:39 PM)

_You’re supposed to be here for me…_

 

(1:18 PM)

_Dipper…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHE NEXT CHAPTER IS ANGSTY TOO BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT, I'M SORRY!!!!! <3 <3 <3


	14. When The Day Met The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES  
> I wanted to stock up on more chapters before I posted since I start school again tomorrow.  
> Thank you to everyone who has waited and who have left feedback!
> 
> Here's a link to my descriptions of Bill & Dipper, for everyone asking and for anyone who'd like to draw them.  
> http://billhyper.tumblr.com/post/127426616058/in-your-dreams-character-descriptions
> 
> Also, I've had some people ask me if writing drabbles for this fic is okay, and YES! Just be sure to specify it's based from this fic.
> 
> As always, Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined, and Mabel is bolded.  
> ENJOY!!

 

(1:20 PM)

_I feel like this is all my fault._

 

(1:20 PM)

**It’s not your fault, Bill. It’s just Dipper being his typical self.**

 

(1:20 PM)

_What do you mean?_

 

(1:22 PM)

**Dipper has the tendency to run away from his problems instead of facing them. It’s how he’s always been.**

 

(1:23 PM)

**If there was something that was bothering him, he’d leave and walk somewhere without telling anyone where he was going, even if it was at night. He thought he had to do it alone.**

 

(1:25 PM)

**But he doesn’t realize that his actions affect others. He still doesn’t get that. He can’t just lock himself away from everyone, especially people who care.**

 

(1:26 PM)

_But, I mean… It’s the only way he knows how, so I really can’t blame him for that…_

 

(1:27 PM)

**Trust me. You can, and you should.**

 

(1:27 PM)

_I’m lucky to have you, Mabel._

 

(1:28 PM)

**And I’m really happy that we started talking, Bill Bill.**

 

(1:30 PM)

_I really like Dipper though…_

 

(1:30 PM)

_The more I think about it, the more and more I realize how deep I’m in._

 

(1:31 PM)

**Oh, I know that feeling.**

 

(1:36 PM)

_How do you get it to stop?_

 

(1:36 PM)

**Get what to stop?**

 

(1:36 PM)

_The pain…_

 

* * *

 

 

(3:06 PM)

Mabel, I need your help.

 

(3:07 PM)

I don’t know what to do.

 

(3:13 PM)

Mabel??

 

(3:21 PM)

[Incoming Call: Dipper]

 

(3:22 PM)

[Missed Call: Dipper]

 

(3:25 PM)

Please, I need your help.

 

(3:25 PM)

**Uh uh. You’re doing this on your own.**

 

(3:26 PM)

What?? I can’t do this on my own! I need you.

 

(3:27 PM)

**Yeah, and so did Bill.**

 

(3:27 PM)

You don’t understand, this is about Bill.

 

(3:28 PM)

**No, I understand. But since Bill is doing this on his own, so are you.**

 

(3:29 PM)

God, fuck you.

 

* * *

 

(2:00 PM)

Hey

 

* * *

 

 

(2:00 PM)

_He texted me. What do I say?_

 

(2:01 PM)

**Ignore him.**

 

(2:01 PM)

_But I really wanna talk to him. It’s been three days.._

 

(2:01 PM)

**Trust me.**

 

(2:01 PM)

_Alright, fine…_

 

* * *

 

 

(2:30 PM)

I’m sorry for disappearing, I just needed to think…

 

* * *

 

 

(2:30 PM)

_FW: I’m sorry for disappearing, I just needed to think…_

 

(2:31 PM)

**Ignore him.**

 

(2:31 PM)

_What???_

 

(2:31 PM)

**Just give it a little more time.**

 

(2:31 PM)

_*whines*_

 

* * *

 

 

(3:00 PM)

I’m sorry for abandoning you, Bill. I promise it won’t happen again.

 

(3:15 PM)

Please talk to me.

 

(3:30 PM)

_What was on your mind?_

 

(3:30 PM)

You.

 

(3:33 PM)

Just listen to this, please.

 

(3:33 PM)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPPJQNy7bdI>

 

(3:40 PM)

_I did._

 

(3:40 PM)

Do you understand?

 

(3:41 PM)

_Honestly, I’m not in the mood for a guessing game right now. I just want to know what’s going on between us._

 

(3:56PM)

I’m really bad at this stuff, and it took me a while to realize this myself. But I really like you, Bill. Like, a lot. Romantically. Whenever I see your texts, I get excited and it always makes my day brighter. When I get to see your outfits, I’m only ever looking at your eyes and your cute freckles and that beautiful smile that gets my heart racing anytime I even think about it. It made me jealous when I heard you were texting my sister, and I couldn’t figure out why, and that made me angry. I couldn’t figure out why I felt so jealous, and then I realized– I like you. I like you and I didn’t want to share you and I wanted all of your attention. I wanted you, and I wanted you to want me. Ever since we’ve started talking, Bill, I knew you were special. I just couldn’t figure out why until now. I’m so sorry for leaving you, and I hope you’ll forgive me.

 

(4:00 PM)

Please say something.

 

(4:00 PM)

_I don’t know what to say..._

 

(4:03 PM)

_I forgive you._

 

(4:04 PM)

Thank you.

 

(4:08 PM)

_And I like you too, Dipper. You’ve been here for me through some of the crappiest days I’ve ever had, and you can always cheer me up. I look up to you as someone I want to be. I want to be as strong and as brave as you and your sister. But you’re making me stronger, Dipper. I can’t do this without you. You’re so amazing, and these past few days without you have been HELL. Your sister helped me get through it, but I don’t want it to happen again. I missed you so much. Please don’t leave me again._

 

(4:09 PM)

I promise I won’t leave again.

 

(4:10 PM)

_Thank you._

 

(4:15 PM)

<3

 

(4:18 PM)

_< 3_

 


	15. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHAT GRAVITY FALLS EPISODE THO
> 
> So I've decided I'll be posting chapters every Tuesday and Thursday, and POSSIBLY/probably one over the weekends, too.
> 
> There's character descriptions for Bill and Dipper on my tumblr, as well as some fanart people have done. Be sure to check them out! You can find it on my blog under the "In Your Dreams" tag.  
> billhyper.tumblr.com/tagged/In-Your-Dreams/
> 
> As always, Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined.
> 
> Enjoy!!

(9:37 AM)

_I have that song stuck in my head that you sent me._

 

(9:38 AM)

It's a nice song, isn't it?

 

(9:38 AM)

_Yeah, it is. I like the singer._

 

(9:39 AM)

BRENDON URIE!? YEAH SO DO I HE'S JUST GREAT YEAH

 

(9:40 AM)

_So.. I take it you enjoy this Brendon Urie guy a lot..._

 

(9:40 AM)

YEAH HE HAS A REALLY NICE FACE AND A GREAT VOICE YOU SHOULD CHECK HIM OUT I KNOW I DO

 

(9:41 AM)

_Soooo Dipper has a celebrity crush~~_

 

(9:41 AM)

_That's cute._

 

(9:41 AM)

So are you.

 

(9:46 AM)

_Oh my god, he is really cute actually..._

 

(9:46 AM)

yEAH I KNOW I LIKE HIS LIPS

 

(9:47 AM)

_You're in too deep, Pines. You're in too deep..._

 

(9:48 AM)

Yeah, but I'm in deeper for you, anyways.

 

(9:49 AM)

_You're a total dork._

 

(9:49 AM)

And what are you gonna do about it?

 

(9:50 AM)

_Nothing. I like you just the way you are. (:_

 

(9:50 AM)

<3 (:

 

(9:50 AM)

_< 3_

 

(12:32 PM)

_I forgot to send you a pic of today’s outfit. c:_

 

(12:32 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(12:34 PM)

You’re so cute.

 

(12:34 PM)

_eep_

 

(12:36 PM)

You’re the cutest person ever, tbh.

 

(12:36 PM)

_STAAAAAAAAAAHP_

 

(12:36 PM)

No! It’s true.

 

(1:09)

Bill~~~

 

(1:09 PM)

_Yes?_

 

(1:10 PM)

you’re cute.

 

(1:11 PM)

_You keep saying that._

 

(1:12 PM)

I can’t think of what else to say. All that’s on my mind is you.

 

(1:13 PM)

_I don’t know how to respond…_

 

(1:14 PM)

Am I making you uncomfortable??

 

(1:15 PM)

_No._

 

(1:15 PM)

That’s good.

 

(1:17 PM)

_You’re gorgeous though, Dipper._

 

(1:18 PM)

Not as gorgeous as you.

 

(1:20 PM)

_I really like you._

 

(1:20 PM)

I really like you too, Bill.

 

(1:21 PM)

_I like what we have._

 

(1:22 PM)

Me too.

 

(1:47 PM)

You know what I wish I could do?

 

(1:47 PM)

_Hm?_

 

(1:48 PM)

Give you a hug. A really nice hug.

 

(1:49 PM)

_I’d really like that a lot._

 

(1:50 PM)

That’ll be the first thing we do when we see each other.

 

(1:51 PM)

_What do you mean??_

 

(1:52 PM)

Hopefully Mabel and I will visit Gravity Falls again this summer break. We haven’t visited in years.

 

(1:54 PM)

_I’d really love to meet you, Dipper._

 

(1:55 PM)

You must be breathtaking in person. Like an angel.

 

(1:55 PM)

_Actually, I’m more of a demon…_

 

(1:56 PM)

I’m so done with you rn, Cipher...

 

(1:56 PM)

_d;_

 

(1:57 PM)

<3

 

(1:57 PM)

_< 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dorky fluff coming your way!!


	16. A Little Adventure Never Hurt Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR UPLOADING THIS SO LATE AT NIGHT!  
> I've been busy all day AND my blue lipstick came in that I'm using for my Bill cosplay. It's up on my blog if anyone wants to check it out. I'm so excited to wear it to Disney World in December. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you for all of your support, and ALSO please go send love to my friend, enragedlemon. He was hit by a car today, and it was apparently "rad af"... He's writing a oneshot inspired by it, but it's fluffy (surprisingly). Go send him some mad love!! enragedlemon.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter!  
> It's super cute, AND there's more cute chapters coming your way. Expect an update over the weekend. <3
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, and Bill is italicized. Enjoy!!

(6:05 PM)

What are you doing tomorrow?

 

(6:05 PM)

_Nothing that I know of._

 

(6:05 PM)

_Why?_

 

(6:06 PM)

You’re going on a little adventure tomorrow…

 

(6:07 PM)

_Oh, am I, now?_

 

(6:07 PM)

Mmmmhm

 

(6:09 PM)

_And what will this adventure be exactly??_

 

(6:11 PM)

I’ll tell you the details tomorrow. Just plan on being up and ready to adventure around eleven.

 

(6:13 PM)

_What will the attire be?_

 

(6:13 PM)

What do you mean?

 

(6:14 PM)

_I mean, will there be hiking involved? Should I refrain from wearing anything nice? What kind of shoes should I be expected to wear? Will I be getting dirty??_

 

(6:15 PM)

You’re cute, Cipher.

 

(6:15 PM)

_These are real questions, Dipper!_

 

(6:16 PM)

Alright, alright. You’re safe to dress in whatever you’d like. But I’m sure you’ll be cute no matter what.

 

(6:16 PM)

_Damn straight._

 

(6:17 PM)

Get some rest tonight, Cipher. Gimme a call tomorrow around 11:30.

 

(6:17 PM)

_Alright. I’m a little nervous._

 

(6:17 PM)

Don’t be, babe. You’ll be fine. (:

 

(9:55 PM)

_Night. <3_

 

(9:58 PM)

Night. <3

 

* * *

 

(11:34 AM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Cipher]

 

“You’re late.”

 

_“Can it, Pine Tree.”_

 

“Wow. Rude.”

 

_“Whatever.”_

 

“So, are you ready for a little adventure!?”

 

_“Depends what your idea of adventure is…”_

 

“Well, this isn’t really an /actual/ adventure… But– it’s a new experience!”

 

_“Would you just tell me already, Pine Tree!?”_

 

“Alright, alright. Today, I want you to head to the Mystery Shack and ask to speak with Stan.”

 

_“What!? Last time he yelled at me for breaking merchandise! I don’t wanna go talk to him!”_

 

“Trust me, you’ll be fine.”

 

_“If you say so…”_

 

“I talked to my Grunkle last night, and he’s already expecting you. Just tell him your name and that I sent you.”

 

_“...And then what?”_

 

“And then you’ll see!”

 

_“Dipper…”_

 

“Hm?”

 

_“...I literally hate you so much.”_

 

“Love you too, kid!”

 

_“Wha- Y- Dipper! Quit calling me tha-”_

 

(11:36 AM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(2:04 PM)

_So… You wrote all these journals?_

 

(2:06 PM)

Those ones, yeah. I just logged all my adventures I took after I found the REAL journals that made the summer worthwhile…

 

(2:08 PM)

_So you really liked to write._

 

(2:08 PM)

Yeah, and I liked to explore. Mabel loved scrapbooking, so some of the extra pictures made their way in there…

 

(2:09 PM)

_So does each journal represent a summer?_

 

(2:10 PM)

Sort of. I wrote in them outside of summer. I would start a new one whenever I’d return to Gravity Falls again.

 

(2:11 PM)

There’s also some personal things in there, too…

 

(2:11 PM)

A lot actually…

 

(2:12 PM)

But I trust you with it. You’re welcome to read them if you’d like, or you can just use them as a doorstop, haha.

 

(2:23 PM)

_I like this picture._

 

(2:23 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(2:24 PM)

Ohhh yeahhh. I almost forgot about that.

 

(2:25 PM)

Mabel took that after I discovered that fossil and no one in town believed it was real. Everyone assumed it was fake since I lived with Mr. Mystery himself…

 

(2:27 PM)

_That’s actually really exciting._

 

(2:27 PM)

Yeah, I guess, haha.

 

(2:35 PM)

_tHIS IS CUTE_

 

(2:35 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(2:35 PM)

Ohhhhhhhhh nononononono

 

(2:35 PM)

Goddammit Mabel.

 

(2:36 PM)

_EXPLAIN_

 

(2:36 PM)

Okay…

 

(2:39 PM)

So, I lost a bet to Mabel and I had to wear a lamb costume all day with a sign that said, “Ask me about my dance”. If anyone asked, I had to perform my childhood song and dance routine, “The Lamby Lamby Dance”...

 

(2:40 PM)

_Oh my god, I have to see this._

 

(2:40 PM)

No you do not.

 

(2:41 PM)

_That’s what you think. But I’ll just have to talk to Mabel about it…_

 

(2:41 PM)

Unbelievable…

 

(4:18 PM)

_Your Grunkle gave me this, too._

 

(4:18 PM)

_[New Picture Message]_

 

(4:19 PM)

Oh wow. Is that mine? Or a new one?

 

(4:19 PM)

_Yours._

 

(4:20 PM)

Careful, don’t get lice.

 

(4:20 PM)

_EW DIPPER REALLY??_

 

(4:20 PM)

I’m teasing.

 

(4:21 PM)

But it looks really cute on you.

 

(4:21 PM)

_You think?_

 

(4:22 PM)

I do. The blue really compliments your eyes.

 

(4:23 PM)

_Hush, you’re full of shit._

 

(4:23 PM)

Honey, the entire world compliments your eyes because they are the brightest thing in existence.

 

(4:24 PM)

_Right now, my cheeks are the brightest thing in existence…_

 

(4:24 PM)

Which ones??

 

(4:24 PM)

_DIPPER_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. WHO EVER COMMENTED ABOUT 4:20 NOT BEING USED, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I'VE DONE THAT IN SOME PAST CHAPTERS JUST FOR YOU AS WELL AS THIS CHAPTER. <3


	17. Girl Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Nothing here to report, just a new chapter.  
> Thank you for all your support. Waking up to notifications of your comments makes my day so bright. (:
> 
> Bill is italicized, Dipper is underlined, Mabel is bolded.  
> Enjoy!

(6:17 PM)

_I still can’t believe he likes me back…_

 

(6:17 PM)

**I told you!!!**

 

(6:17 PM)

_Yeah, yeah…_

 

(6:24 PM)

**Okay, I can’t keep this in anymore.**

 

(6:24 PM)

_???_

 

(6:25 PM)

**Dipper has a surprise for you~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

(6:25 PM)

_Is he gonna ask me out or something???_

 

(6:26 PM)

**Probably, but that’s not what I’m talking about.**

 

(6:26 PM)

**I really wanna tell you, please let me tell you~~~~~**

 

(6:27 PM)

_No, Mabel. I never get surprises._

 

(6:27 PM)

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 

(6:28 PM)

_Nooooooooo_

 

(6:28 PM)

**UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

(6:30 PM)

_Quit whining, Mabes._

 

(6:31 PM)

**d:**

 

(6:42 PM)

**OH! I forgot to tell you what happened today!!!**

 

(6:42 PM)

**I met someone!!**

 

(6:43 PM)

_OMG WHO!?!?!!?_

 

(6:44 PM)

_I NEED DETAILS NOW!!!!!_

 

(6:48 PM)

**There was this girl and she passed me while I was eating lunch outside in the quads, and she circled back around and asked me where the bookstore was and she was so pretty, and I walked her there and we talked for a bit and we’re gonna meet for lunch tomorrow, and she’s sending me such gay vibes and omg Bill I’m so excited**

 

(6:49 PM)

_omg was she flirting!?!?!_

 

(6:51 PM)

**Um, /I/ was flirting. But she was giggling and blushing and omfg she’s so cute**

 

(6:52 PM)

_What’s her name?_

 

(6:52 PM)

**Josie.**

 

(6:52 PM)

_omg even her name is cute_

 

(6:53 PM)

_What does she look like??_

 

(6:59 PM)

**She has blonde hair, very petite. GORGEOUS blue eyes. She wore this really cute bubblegum pink lipstick and it was adorable on her and it made me just wanna kiss it right off her lips.**

 

(7:00 PM)

**I honestly can’t remember anything else because her eyes were so pretty and her perfume was so strong.**

 

(7:01 PM)

_Mabel, this girl sounds fucking adorable._

 

(7:01 PM)

**I KNOW RIGHT?!?!?!**

 

(7:03 PM)

_So what are you gonna wear tomorrow?_

 

(7:04 PM)

**oh my god…**

 

(7:04 PM)

_?_

 

(7:05 PM)

**oh  god, Bill, I have no idea…**

 

(7:07 PM)

**Bill, hELP**

 

(7:08 PM)

_Emergency Skype session. Logging on now._

 

* * *

 

(7:29 PM)

Hey cutie.

 

(7:30 PM)

_Hey, can’t talk rn._

 

(7:30 PM)

how come?? :c

 

(7:32 PM)

_Mabel emergency._

 

(7:33 PM)

Oh jeeze, good luck.

 

(7:35 PM)

_Haha, thanks. She’s freaking out rn. It’s cute._

 

(7:35 PM)

Cute?

 

(7:36 PM)

_Mhm. She’s pretty cute when she’s all flustered._

 

(7:37 PM)

That’s very straight of you, Cipher.

 

(7:39 PM)

_Yeah, yeah. Mabel has a girl crush, so this is probably the gayest Skype call ever._

 

(7:42 PM)

Skype call???

 

(7:43 PM)

Why don’t we ever Skype!?!??

 

(7:45 PM)

_can’t talk, gtg. xoxo byee <3_

 

(7:45 PM)

Unbelievable....

 

(7:47 PM)

<3

 


	18. "A-Dip Dop, A-Dippy, A-Dippy To The Dip-Dip Dop And You Don’t Stop" by Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I address anything else, I've decided I'll only be posting on Wednesdays and Weekends now.
> 
> This chapter came about when I decided that getting drunk and writing a chapter of my fic would be a great idea...  
> So I did.  
> I got fucked up on Skype with my right hand man, Enragedlemon, and attempted to write my fic.  
> This is NOT what I wrote when I was drunk. This is the very edited version of what I wrote when I got drunk.  
> If anyone wants to read the raw chapter, let me know and maybe I'll post it on my Tumblr.
> 
> Big thank you to my main squeeze, Enragedlemon. You've put up with my bullshit, and I thank you for that. Thank you for always reading my shit and giving me your feedback. Thank you for making me laugh, and also making Dipper twerk. Not only that, but thank you for being my friend.  
> Please go check 'em out! enragedlemon.tumblr.com  
> They're also a GREAT artist! enragedart.tumblr.com  
> They also have an AMAZING BillDip fic on AO3 called "The Cipher File". It's in my fic recommendations on here, but their username is JamJelly. ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4563534/chapters/10390728 )
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE who reads this and for all of your feedback and kudos! It means SO much!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized, and Mabel is bolded.

(2:05 PM)

biLL GUESS WAHT

 

(2:06 PM)

_Waht?_

 

(2:06 PM)

PANIC AT THE DISCO IS GONNA PERFORM A FEW HOURS AWAY FROM MY COLLEGE AND MABEL AND I ARE GONNA GO

 

(2:07 PM)

I’M SO FUCKIGN PUMPED

 

(2:07 PM)

_I’ve never been to a concert._

 

(2:07 PM)

what.

 

(2:07 PM)

Why not????

 

(2:08 PM)

_idk I guess I just never have anyone to go with and I’m also just not super into any bands or anything_

 

(2:08 PM)

We’re gonna change that.

 

(2:08 PM)

_?_

 

(2:09 PM)

Mabel and I are gonna send you CDs that you have to listen to.

 

(2:10 PM)

I’m gonna send you all the P!ATD albums, albums of other artists, and mixes I’m gonna personalize just for you.

 

(2:10 PM)

_Dipper, you really don’t have to do this._

 

(2:10 PM)

Obviously I do.

 

(2:10 PM)

_Alright, if you really want to, send ‘em my way._

 

(2:10 PM)

Will do, buckaroo.

 

(2:10 PM)

_Nerd._

 

(2:11 PM)

Dork.

 

(3:27 PM)

Alright, I’ve narrowed it down to about 300 songs so far…

 

(3:28 PM)

_what._

 

(3:28 PM)

I know, it may seem like a lot, but it’s including full albums and shit.

 

(3:28 PM)

_You’re insane._

 

(3:29 PM)

Insanely into you. <3

 

(3:29 PM)

_Oh my god._

 

(3:29 PM)

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

(3:30 PM)

_< 3 d:_

 

* * *

 

(4:46 PM)

**BILL GUESS WAHT**

 

(4:47 PM)

_Waht?_

 

(4:48 PM)

**JOSIE INVITED ME TO A PARTY OFF CAMPUS AND I’M SO EXCITED**

 

(4:48 PM)

_AHHH THAT’S SO EXCITING!!!_

 

(4:49 PM)

**I KNOW, RIGHT!?!?!**

 

(4:49 PM)

 _Just be safe and don’t be driving tonight._   


(4:50 PM)

**Don’t worry about that. Dipper is gonna be the designated driver. (:**

 

(4:50 PM)

_Aw, what a sweet brother._

 

(4:50 PM)

**Yeah, and he’s just gonna drop me off. I don’t want him embarrassing me in front of Josie.**

 

(4:51 PM)

_Would Dipper be embarrassing?_

 

(4:51 PM)

**Very. Trust me.**

 

(4:53 PM)

_Just have fun tonight, and don’t get too sloppy! I need details tomorrow!!_

 

(4:54 PM)

**Will do, Bill Bill.**

 

* * *

 

(10:09 PM)

**[New Snapchat]**

 

(10:13 PM)

_[New Snapchat]_

_Is that Dipper stripping??????????????????????????????????_

 

(10:14 PM)

**[New Snapchat]**

**Unfortunately.**

 

(10:15 PM)

_[New Snapchat]_

_Oh. My. God._

 

(10:15 PM)

_Why is Dipper even there!?_

 

(10:17 PM)

**He was supposed to just drop me off but his friend was here and they were talking for a while. Next thing I know, Dipper is white girl wasted and fucking stripping for everyone.**

 

(10:18 PM)

_Oh my fucking god. Is Josie there at least??_

 

(10:19 PM)

**YEAH, SHE IS. AND DIPPER IS EMBARRASSING THE HELL OUT OF ME BY HITTING ON HER AND EVERYONE ELSE.**

 

(10:20 PM)

_I am so sorry._

 

(10:21 PM)

**Yeah. Well, he’s gonna be the sorry one because I’ll have so much blackmail material by the end of the night.**

 

* * *

 

(11:35 PM)

**[New Snapchat]**

**“Where’d ya get all that money, Dipper?”**

“Y’know what? I made like— *BELCH* fifffty dollars justfrom taking offmyshirt! Isn’t that jusssssssssso great!?”

 

(11:49 PM)

**[New Snapchat]**

**“What were you saying, Dip?”**

“I wassaying that you know who’s a lizard person?”

**“Who?”**

“JOHN CEN—”

 

(11:54 PM)

**[New Snapchat]**

**“Did you wanna tell Bill something?”**

“yyyyYYES! BILL— I challenge youuuuuuuuuu toooooooo a *BELCH* TWERK OFF!!!! WOOOOOOO!!!”

 

(12:17 AM)

**[New Snapchat]**

**“Dipper, why are you crying?”**

“Because, Mabel! You’re like, the nicest sister ever. And you’re so pretty, and if you weren’t my sister, I’d probably date—”

 

* * *

 

 

(12:24 AM)

[Incoming Call: Dipper Pines]

 

(12:24 AM)

[Missed Call: Dipper Pines]

 

(12:25 AM)

[New Voicemail: Dipper Pines]

“Heyyyy Bill, it’s me, Dipper. I’m in the back seat right now, aaaand.. Mabel doesn’t know I have my phone, so we have to be reeeeallllll quiet.. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. But honestly, Bill.. You’re honestly the type of guy I’d let sit on my face, I’m not gonna lie… You’re jussssssssssssssssso sexy, and you have such a cute butt, and I rrrrrrrreeaallllyyyyy wanna touch it…. Call meeeeeeeee baaaaaaaaaaack for a late night boooootayyy calllllll heeheehee…”

 

(12:25 AM)

[Incoming Call: Dipper Pines]

 

(12:26 AM)

[Missed Call: Dipper Pines]

 

(12:28 AM)

[New Voicemail: Dipper Pines]

“Heyyyyyyyy friend, it’s meeeee, Dipperrrrrrrrrrrrr. Also, you can known me as a-dip dop, a-dippy, a-dippy to the dip-dip dop and you don’t stop. But you can call me your right ass hand man too, because I like your butt!”

**“Dipper, what are you doing?”**

“Nothing! Leave me alone!”

**“Are you calling people??”**

“NO, I’M JUST TALKING TO BILL!”

**“Give me that—”**

“NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MABEL PLEASE!!! GIVE IT BACK, I NEED TO TALK TO BILL!!”

**“No, Dipper. I’m doing this for your own good. Now, give it to me before I have to pull this car over!!”**

“I’LL NEVER LET GO, JACK!!”

**“Dipper—”**

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

**“I’m so sorry, Bill…”**

“Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeeee, give it back! I’ll be gooooooooooooood! Ple—”

 

(1:02 AM)

[Incoming Call: Mabel Pines]

 

(1:02 AM)

[Missed Call: Mabel Pines]

 

(1:05 AM)

[New Voicemail: Mabel Pines]

“Hey…. I-I don’t know where I am right now… I’m scared, and I think I’m in prison. Please help me, Bill. I’m probably in jail, but I don’t know right now…. Mabel? Oh my god, Mabel— Thank goodness you’re here! I thought I was gonna die!”

**“Shhh, hey, why are you crying, Dip?”**

“Because I was all alone! In jail! And I thought I was gonna die!!”

**“It’s okay, Dip. You’re just in my dorm room on the floor.”**

“Oh.. Okay.”

**“Is that my phone?”**

“What?”

**“.....I’m sorry, Bill.”**

“Where’s Bill?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SOOOO much fun writing this chapter. I hope you had just as much fun reading it!


	19. Hungover

(10:30 AM)

**[New Snapchat]**

**“HEY, BUDDY!”**

“Please stop yelling…”

**“I’M NOT YELLING! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?”**

“Stooooooooop, pleaseeeeeee.”

 

* * *

 

(10:42 AM)

_Oh my god, I just woke up and checked all my messages._

 

(10:42 AM)

_Is he okay?_

 

(10:43 AM)

**Yeah, Dipper is fine. Just really hungover.**

 

(10:43 AM)

_Are YOU okay?_

 

(10:44 AM)

**Besides Dipper embarrassing the hell out of me last night? Yeah, I’m fine.**

 

(10:45 AM)

_Are you sure??_

 

(10:46 AM)

**No. I’m fucking pissed.**

 

(10:46 AM)

_I’m sorry, Mabes. ):_

 

(10:47 AM)

**It’s fine.**

 

(10:48 AM)

_I’m here if you need anything. <3_

 

(10:50 AM)

**Thanks, Bill Bill. Skype tonight?**

 

(10:51 AM)

_Of course. (:_

 

* * *

 

(1:27 PM)

Hey, was I calling you last night?

 

(1:27 PM)

_Yes._

 

(1:28 PM)

I’m sorry, man.

 

(1:28 PM)

_It’s fine._

 

(1:30 PM)

What did I say?

 

(1:30 PM)

_That’s classified._

 

(1:30 PM)

What?

 

(1:31 PM)

_I’m withholding it in case I ever need to blackmail you._

 

(1:32 PM)

Gee thanks.

 

(1:32 PM)

_No problem._

 

(1:49 PM)

Is Mabel upset with me?

 

(1:50 PM)

_You embarrassed her last night in front of her crush, what do you think??_

 

(1:51 PM)

Yeah… I’ll apologize tomorrow night with her favorite place to eat.

 

(1:51 PM)

_That’s a good idea._

 

(1:55 PM)

Did I say anything I should be embarrassed about?

 

(1:58 PM)

_Very much so._

 

(1:59 PM)

Lord…

 

(2:10 PM)

Please tell me what I said.

 

(2:13 PM)

_Well, for example, you said something along the lines of, “You’re sexy and I wanna touch your butt.”_

 

(2:14 PM)

_And let’s not forget, “you’re the type of guy I’d let sit on my face.”_

 

(2:15 PM)

Oh my god.

 

(2:15 PM)

I’m so sorry.

 

(2:16 PM)

_I mean, you know what they say about being drunk._

 

(2:16 PM)

Bill, don’t you dare.

 

(2:16 PM)

_People are much more honest when they’re drunk._

 

(2:17 PM)

I literally hate you.

 

(2:17 PM)

_Love you too~ *;_

 

(2:32 PM)

I mean, the part about you being sexy is true…

 

(2:33 PM)

_Don’t start, Dipper._

 

(2:33 PM)

I’m serious! You are!

 

(2:35 PM)

_Yeah, and I’m a dream demon from another dimension._

 

(2:36 PM)

Woah, I never knew that about you.

 

(2:36 PM)

_Shut the hell up, Dipshit._

 

(2:37 PM)

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

(2:37 PM)

_< 3_

 


	20. You're Not Gonna Lose Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
> **Mentions of character death and bullying**
> 
> I decided to release this chapter a day early...
> 
> See end notes...

(1:02 AM)

_You know, I’ve never felt this close to someone before._

 

(1:02 AM)

_Especially given the fact we’ve never actually met._

 

(1:04 AM)

Aw, Bill. What makes you say that?

 

(1:05 AM)

_I was just thinking about you and I since I couldn’t sleep._

 

(1:06 AM)

Well, I feel really close to you too, Bill.

 

(1:07 AM)

_I normally don’t let myself get close to people…_

 

(1:08 AM)

How come?

 

(1:09 AM)

_What if I lose them?_

 

(1:09 AM)

You’ll never lose me or Mabel.

 

(1:10 AM)

_You can’t say that for sure._

 

(1:10 AM)

Yes I can. Because I know for a fact that I want you in my life.

 

(1:12 AM)

_But something could happen._

 

(1:12 AM)

You’re worrying yourself, hon. Everything will be okay.

 

(1:13 AM)

_You’re my best friend, Dipper. It’s scary to think that one day you might just forget about me, or I do something and you don’t wanna talk to me._

 

(1:14 AM)

Honey, listen to me. You’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here.

 

(1:15 AM)

What’s causing this all of a sudden?

 

(1:18 AM)

_Today is the anniversary of my mom’s death._

 

(1:18 AM)

Oh sweetie…   
  


(1:18 AM)

I’m so sorry.

 

(1:19 AM)

_I don’t wanna lose anyone else._

 

(1:20 AM)

You can’t live your life worrying about that.

 

(1:21 AM)

_That’s easier said than done._

 

(1:23 AM)

Hey, how about we Skype? I don’t have morning classes so I have all night. (:

 

(1:24 AM)

_I’d love that._

 

(1:26 AM)

What’s your username?

 

(1:26 AM)

_one_eyed_bowtie_

 

(1:27 AM)

awwwwww that’s so cute!

 

(1:29 AM)

_....are you illuminaughty?_

 

(1:30 AM)

Heh heh, yeeeeeeee

 

(1:31 AM)

_Oh my god…_

 

* * *

 

(3:02 PM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Cipher]

 

“Hey cutie, what’s up?”

 

_“Hey, can you talk?”_

 

“Yeah, everything okay?”

 

_“Yeah, yeah. I just… These guys… Th-They were just giving me shit at the end of the day and I just ignored them, but I think they’re following me…”_

 

“Where are you?”

 

_“I’m walking home because I only get the car every other day.”_

 

“How close are they?”

 

_“They’re following me in their car.. They’ve passed me twice already, I think they just keep looping around.”_

 

“Just go straight home, okay? Don’t pay attention to them, just pay attention to me.”

 

_“Okay… I’m a little scared…”_

 

“Hey, don’t be scared, babe. I’m right here. Just focus on my voice.”

 

_“Okay…”_

 

“When you get home, how about we Skype?”

 

_“What about your class?”_

 

“Ahh, screw school. You’re much more important.”

 

_“Thanks, Dipper.”_

 

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

 

_“...”_

 

“How close to your house are you?”

 

_“Ah, I’m just a few minutes away.”_

 

“That’s good.”

 

_“Shit…”_

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Hey, faggot! Where do you think you’re going!?”

 

“Is that–”

 

_“Yeah…”_

 

“Cipher! We’re talking to you!”

 

“Just ignore them, Bill. You’re almost home.”

 

_“Ignoring them obviously isn’t working…”_

 

“Just focus on getting home. You’re almost there, right?”

 

_“Yeah, I’m just crossing the street into my neighborhood now.”_

 

“Good! As soon as you get home, lock the doors, and I’ll be waiting for you on Skype. Sound good?”

 

_“Yeah, sounds–”_

 

“Dude! What the hell did you do!!”

 

“Bill…? Bill, are you there?”

 

“I didn’t mean to hit him that hard!!”

 

“Someone call 911!”

 

“Bill…”

 

[Call Dropped]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Enragedlemon for all their help with my evil ideas...  
> Also, check out his art page on Tumblr! He's taking BillDip and BillFord requests! He also might be doing streams!  
> enragedart.tumblr.com
> 
> He might do a one shot of the car scene...
> 
> Next chapter's title...  
> "I Can't Lose Him"


	21. I Can't Lose Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
> **Mentions of death**
> 
> I apologize for the abrupt angst that came out of nowhere last chapter. But it'll be okay guys, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there. <3
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, Mabel is bolded, and Bill is italicized.

“Mabel, what if he doesn’t wake up!? I can’t lose him!”

 

**“Dipper, you need to calm down. You’re getting yourself worked up.”**

 

“No! I have the right to be worked up! I never even got to tell him that… I’m like, in love with him…”

 

**“Look, I understand you care about Bill. But you can’t just leave when midterms are in a few days.”**

 

“I don’t care about midterms! I don’t care about anything right now, I just need to see Bill!”

 

**“You need to come back to campus right now, Dipper, because you’re not thinking rationally.”**

 

“No! I have enough gas money to get to Gravity Falls. I’m gonna make the trip!”

 

**“Bill wouldn’t want you to miss midterms, Dipper. We can just call Grunkle Stan and ask him to check up on Bill and call us with any updates.”**

 

“...”

 

**“Dipper.”**

 

“I’m so afraid, Mabel.”

 

**“I know you are, Dip. And that’s why you can’t do this alone. You can’t do everything on your own. I’m scared too! Bill is my friend and I’m sick to my stomach from all of this. But I have my costume crew that’s counting on me and classes I need to make sure I pass. Bill wouldn’t want you to drop everything for him. You know that, Dipper.”**

 

“...”

 

**“Dip, where are you?”**

 

“I never left the parking lot…”

 

**“I’ll be out in a few minutes with cold water and kleenex.”**

 

“And a trash can. I’m gonna hurl.”

 

**“Just hang in there, Dip.”**

 

(11:02 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(4:36 PM)

[Incoming Call: Mabel Pines]

 

“Hey, any news?”

 

**“No, not yet. Other than he’s still stable.”**

 

“That’s good at least…”

 

**“...How you holding up?”**

 

“Not good.”

 

**“Do you need me to come over?”**

 

“Only if you’re really free.”

 

**“I have one more class and then I’ll bring over dinner and we can watch Netflix. How does that sound.”**

 

“Good.”

 

**“Okay, I’ll see you soon, Dip.”**

 

“Seeya, sis.”

 

(4:38 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(8:23 PM)

[Incoming Call: Mabel Pines]

 

“Is he awake?”

 

**“No, not yet, Dip. But I just got off the phone with Grunkle Stan.”**

 

“And…?”

 

**“He can’t get any more updates on Bill because only family is allowed in there now…”**

 

“...”

 

**“Dipper?”**

 

“This isn’t fair.”

 

**“I know, but we just have to respect that–”**

 

“No! What if something happens to Bill and I won’t know for days! What if he dies! What if he never wakes up! I’ll NEVER get to see him!”

 

**“Dipper, you need to calm down. Take some deep breaths.”**

 

“This is bullshit! They can’t just do that! Bill doesn’t even have family in Gravity Falls other than his dad, and I bet his dad isn’t even up there! That’s the only reason Bill is in Gravity Falls. No one else is there, he’s all alone!”

 

**“Dipper.”**

 

“Bill’s dad is cutting everyone else out of his life. At least I care! At least I–”

 

**“DIPPER! STOP!”**

 

“...”

 

**“You’re only making yourself more upset.”**

 

“...”

 

**“I’ll call Grunkle Stan back and see if there’s anything else he can do. But for now, you can’t get yourself worked up over all these ‘what if’s’.”**

 

“Yeah…”

 

**“I promise we’ll work things out.”**

 

“Yeah…”

 

**“Just… Try to get some sleep, Dipper.”**

 

“I’ll try…”

 

**“Night, Dip.”**

 

“Night, sis.”

 

(8:26 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(12:32 AM)

[Outgoing Call: Bill Cipher]

 

_“Hi! You’ve reached the voicemail of Bill Cipher! I’m sorry I missed your call, but I /promise/ I’ll get back to you as soon as I can! Just leave your name and number and I’ll call you back ASAP. Bye!”_

 

*beep*

 

“H-Hey, you.. It’s me, Dipper.. It’s, uh.. About 12:30 AM, and I couldn’t sleep… It’s been four days now since we talked, and I’m starting to wonder if you’re just ignoring me because I called you four-eyes on Skype the other day… But, uh.. Yeah. I just needed to hear your voice again… I’m sorry your phone will probably be swamped with my messages when you wake up, but– what can I say? I can’t live without you, Cipher!... I-I can’t live without you… Goddammit, Bill. /Please/ wake up. I still haven’t told you that I-... Fuck, I’ll just… I’ll probably call you ten more times before I fall asleep. Hearing your voice is the only thing that’s keeping me alive, to be completely honest… I love–... God, Bill. I can’t lose you. We still have so much to do together! You and me… Together… I’m not giving up on you, Bill… Goodnight.”

 

(12:38 AM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(2:09 AM)

[Incoming Call: Unknown Name - Oregon]

 

“H-Hello?”

 

“Yes, I’m calling from St. Elizabeth’s Hospital in Gravity Falls, Oregon. To whom am I speaking with?”

 

“Uh, Dipper Pines. Gravity Falls?”

 

“Gravity Falls, Oregon, that is correct. Mister Pines, my name is Doctor Marshall Smith. I’m calling in regards to a patient by the name of William M Cipher that is in our care.”

 

“Bill…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 will be up on Wednesday! The title is "Sleep Talking"...


	22. Sleep Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to enragedlemon, as always, for Skyping with me and putting up with my insane ideas for this fic. (He's an enabler– Blame him for everything. <3)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'M SORRY FOR CAUSING ANY PAIN!!
> 
> This takes place immediately continuing the phone call we left off in the last chapter.
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized, and Mabel is bolded.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yes, Bill.”

 

“Is he alright??”

 

“He’s stable, yes. He just woke up.”

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

“He’s been calling your name, but he’s very confused as to where he is. He’s asking to speak with you.”

 

“H-He.. He has?”

 

“Yes, may I put him on the line with you?”

 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, of course.”

 

_‘Where’s Dipper?’_

 

‘He’s right on the line, would you like to speak with him?’

 

_‘Yeah, I need to talk to Dipper. We were on the phone.’_

 

_“Dipper?”_

 

“Bill! Oh, Bill. I’m here. I’m right here.”

 

_“I was on the phone with you.”_

 

“You were.”

 

_“I don’t understand.”_

 

“Bill, just take it easy, okay? I’m sure it’ll come back to you. You just need to rest.”

 

_“I was coming home from school. I was talking to you.”_

 

“Yes, that was a couple days ago.”

 

_“They said I was hit by a car.”_

 

“You were.”

 

_“I-I don’t remember.”_

 

“That’s okay. It might before the best.”

 

_“Okay…”_

 

“Bill, I need to tell you right now– the past four days without you have been hell, and I’m so happy you’re okay. I was so scared I’d never get to speak to you again, because I never got a chance to tell you I’m in love with you… Bill?...”

 

_“Has it really been four days?”_

 

“I-...”

 

_“I love you too, Pinetree. You’re my best friend.”_

 

“...So how are you feeling?”

 

_“I’m not sure. I just woke up, everything feels really weird, like I’m still asleep…”_

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re awake and coherent. I was so worried I lost you.”

 

_“Aghh…”_

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

_“M-My head… AH…”_

 

‘Mister Cipher, you need to get off the phone now.’

 

_‘Aggghhhhh! It hurts!’_

 

“We’ll update you on his condition later.”

 

(2:25 AM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(2:27 AM)

[Incoming Call: Dipper Pines]

 

**“H-Hello?”**

 

“Mabel– It’s me. Bill is awake!”

 

**“Oh my god, that’s great news. How did you find out.”**

 

“The hospital called me. Bill wanted to talk to me.”

 

**“How’s his condition.”**

 

“I’m not quite sure. The call was ended because his head was hurting really bad.. He was screaming, Mabel..”

 

**“Oh, Dip. I’m sorry… Hey, at least he’s okay.”**

 

“Yeah.”

 

**“Maybe you can get some sleep now?”**

 

“I’ll try.”

 

**“Did he notice your flowers.”**

 

“Hm, no. He had just woken up. He was pretty dazed.”

 

**“Maybe he’ll notice them tomorrow. You practically sent some every day.”**

 

“Yeah, I did. Haha.”

 

**“Get some sleep, bro bro. Everything is gonna be okay.”**

 

“I hope so.”

 

**“Night, bro.”**

 

“Night, sis.”

 

(2:29 AM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(9:26 AM)

[Incoming Call: Unknown Name - Oregon]

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Hi, Dip.”_

 

“Hey you! How are you feeling.”

 

_“Like I got hit by a car.”_

 

“Oh. My god.”

 

_“Haha! I’m so clever.”_

 

“Smartass.”

 

_“You love it.”_

 

“Yeah, but I love you for more than just your ass.”

 

_“Oh yeah, sure, uh-huh.”_

 

“It’s true!”

 

_“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”_

 

“How are you doing?”

 

_“Well, I’m doped up on hella painkillers, and I’m eating pudding.”_

 

“Sounds like you’re living the life there, Cipher.”

 

_“Hell yeah.”_

 

“Did you get my flowers?”

 

_“Which ones were from you? I got like, four.”_

 

“They’re all from me.”

 

_“AWWWWWW! That’s so sweet!”_

 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t come see you, so it was the best I could do.”

 

_“You’re a total dork. But I love them, thank you.”_

 

“You’re welcome. I love you too… So, uh.. Do you know how long you’re gonna be in the hospital?”

 

_“At least a few more days. They wanna keep an eye on me.”_

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

_“I’m gonna be soooo bored though.”_

 

“Well, lucky for you, you have an amazing boyfriend to keep you company.”

 

_“Boyfriend?”_

 

“I- uh… Mabel’s calling me! Gotta go!”

 

_“Dip–”_

 

(9:35 AM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(9:36 AM)

[Incoming Call: Unknown Name - Oregon]

 

“Hello!? I mean, uh.. Hello?”

 

_“Dipperrrrrr?”_

 

“Heyyyyy, Bill! What’s going on, buddy!? My oldest pal–”

 

_“Dipper.”_

 

“–My greatest amigo!”

 

_“Dipper.”_

 

“Right..”

 

_“You don’t have to be embarrassed, I get it. It slipped.”_

 

“I-..”

 

_“It’s fine, Dip.”_

 

“I-”

 

_“Just keep me company, okay?”_

 

“O-Okay…”

 

_“There’s some good news, though.”_

 

“And what would that be?”

 

_“You know how my phone screen was shattered before?”_

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

_“Well, now it’s like to the point that the pixels are all messed up, so my dad is getting me a new phone.”_

 

“Aw, sweet!”

 

_“Heheh, yee. My dad is also getting my laptop from home, so maybe we can Skype whenever he gets back?”_

 

“I’d love to.”

 

_“Great! It’s a date.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank enragedlemon for getting hit by a car and inspiring this angst. <3
> 
> Check out his tumblr for info on possible livestreams! He'll be drawing the car scene from ch 20. (;
> 
> Seeya this weekend!!


	23. Friendzoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not posting for a week!! I took a break from writing. I needed to because I had a bit of writer's block. Thank you for being patient!!
> 
> The next chapter will be back to normal texting probably. Lemme know if you guys have ideas you'd like to share.
> 
> I apologize again for the delay. I'll be back up and running with the normal schedule in no time! <3
> 
> As always, Dipper is underlined, Bill is italicized, and Mabel is bolded.
> 
> Enjoy!!

(12:38 PM)

[Incoming Skype Call: Dipper Pines]

 

_“Hey there, Pinetree.”_

 

“Hey you! Woah– you look…”

 

_“Like I got hit by a car?”_

 

“Hahah, yeah..”

 

_“It’s okay, I think the bruises bring out my eyes anyways.”_

 

“You’re not.. Wrong…”

 

_“Of course I’m not. I get unlimited pudding, you can’t go wrong with that.”_

 

“True, true…”

 

_“So how has your day been, mister?”_

 

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old.”

 

_“That’s boring of you.”_

 

“What, should I have been hit by a car?”

 

_“I mean, it’d certainly make your day much more interesting…”_

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

_“Haha, yeeee…”_

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

_“Better. Just really sore. The doctors say I can leave in a few days. They just wanna make sure I don’t have any back problems or anything.”_

 

“That makes sense.”

 

_“Mhm.”_

 

“...You really do look beautiful though.”

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

“I’m serious.”

 

_“Keep it up, Pines, and maybe I’ll share my pudding with you.”_

 

“I’d rather have you..”

 

_“Hm?”_

 

“Nothing.”

 

_“Hey, the nurses wanna check my vitals. I’ll call you back later.”_

 

“Alright. L- Seeya.”

 

(12:49 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

(12:52 PM)

I don’t know what to do, Mabel.

 

(12:53 PM)

**About what?**

 

(12:53 PM)

Bill. He put me in the friendzone and I don’t know how to get out.

 

(12:53 PM)

**Are you SURE he put you in the friendzone??**

 

(12:54 PM)

Positive. I told him I loved him, and he said that I’m his best friend.

 

(12:55 PM)

**Oo, ouch..**

 

(12:55 PM)

Yeah.

 

(12:57 PM)

**Well, have you told Bill you didn’t mean it as a friend sort of way?**

 

(12:58 PM)

Are you crazy?? Of course not!

 

(12:58 PM)

**Honesty goes a long way, I’m telling you..**

 

(12:59 PM)

Yeah, well, try it in my situation. It’s a bit different.

 

(1:01 PM)

**I don’t know what to tell you then, bro.**

 

(1:04 PM)

It’s fine. I’ll figure something out..

 

* * *

 

(1:26 PM)

[Incoming Skype Call: Mabel Pines]

 

_“Thank god, you’re just the person I needed to talk to.”_

 

**“Haha, it’s nice to see you too, Bill Bill.”**

 

_“Mabel, he said ‘I love you’. I LOVE YOU!”_

 

**“And what did you say??”**

 

_“Nothing! I-I mean, I said it back, but he was my best friend. That had to be what he meant, right? He loves me as a friend. That’s the only logical reason he’d say it.”_

 

**“I mean–”**

 

_“Because we send each other hearts all the time, but we’ve never said ‘I love you’ before. I mean, I obviously love him with all my heart, but not in the way Dipper is thinking. Right?”_

 

**“Well–”**

 

_“Dipper was just scared that I was hurt. He just needed to let me know he cared. That’s all. That’s what it had to have been. Thank you so much for your help, Mabel. You’re the best.”_

 

**“Haha, sure thing, Bill.”**

 

_“So… Tell me about how the play went.”_

 


	24. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!*****SEE END NOTES FOR AN IMPORTANT QUESTION I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK ON*****!!!!!

(5:21 PM)

I’M DONE!!!

 

(5:22 PM)

_With what, exactly?_

 

(5:22 PM)

Finished my last midterm!

 

(5:22 PM)

_Yayy! Does that mean you’re on spring break now?_

 

(5:23 PM)

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

 

(5:23 PM)

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO \o/_

 

(5:24 PM)

Have they let you out of the hospital yet?

 

(5:25 PM)

_Well, I was supposed to go home this morning, but they said my blood tests came back with some weird results, so I have to stay for an extra 12 hours._

 

(5:25 PM)

Damn. That sucks.   
  


(5:26 PM)

_Eh, I’ll live._

 

(5:26 PM)

You better. d:

 

(5:32 PM)

_So, any big plans for spring break?_

 

(5:33 PM)

Nah. I’m probably just gonna sleep and marathon Netflix.

 

(5:33 PM)

_You’re such a boring person._

 

(5:34 PM)

Mmmmmmhm. (;

 

(5:36 PM)

_Maybe we can skype if I get to go home tonight?_

 

(7:34 PM)

_I’m leaving the hospital in thirty minutes! :D_

 

(8:15 PM)

_I’M FINALLY HOME AHHHHHHHH_

 

(8:22 PM)

_Wanna Skype?_

 

(8:31 PM)

_Dipper Pines, are you already asleep at this hour?_

 

(8:45 PM)

_Unbelievable._

 

* * *

 

(8:50 PM)

_Mabes, babes. How’d finals go?_

 

(8:52 PM)

**I hope well, but who knows. I’m just exhausted.**

 

(8:53 PM)

_At least you have spring break to rest!_

 

(8:53  PM)

**Haha, yeahhhhhh. I’m gonna sleep~~~**

 

(8:54 PM)

_What is it with you twins and sleeping?_

 

(8:55 PM)

**Hey, I actually sleep. Dipper just lays in bed trying to fall asleep.**

 

(8:55 PM)

_Haha, yeah I guess that’s pretty accurate. d:_

 

(8:58 PM)

**Hey, you wanna Skype, Bill Bill?**

 

(8:59 PM)

_I thought you’d never ask._

 

* * *

 

(11:33 AM)

_Good morning, sleeping beauty._

 

(11:37 AM)

Morningggggggg

 

(11:38 AM)

_How’d ya sleep?_

 

(11:39 AM)

Terribly. -.-

 

(11:39 AM)

_Aww, I’m sorry. :c_

 

(11:39 AM)

It’s cool. Sorry I didn’t respond last night. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress.

 

(11:40 AM)

_I figured. I Skyped Mabel all last night, so it’s fine. (:_

 

(11:43 AM)  
What are you up to today?

 

(11:44 AM)

_Nothing, why?_

 

(11:45 AM)  
If you’re feeling up to it, maybe you should take a walk?

 

(11:46 AM)

_I guess I could use some fresh air._

 

(11:48 AM)

My Grunkle Stan was checking up on you for Mabel and I when you were still in the coma so we could know how you were doing. He was pretty worried about you, so you should go visit him.

 

(11:49 AM)

_I just don’t know if I’ll mentally be able to take a walk, though._

 

(11:49 AM)

How about Stan picks you up? Then you can get some fresh air where it’s safe.

 

(11:51 AM)

_I guess I could do that._

 

(11:51 AM)

Great! How about I tell Stan to pick you up at one?

 

(11:52 AM)

_I’ll be ready._

 

(11:53 AM)

I’m glad you’re feeling better.

 

(11:53 AM)

_Me too._

 

(11:55 AM)

<3

 

(11:56 AM)

_< 3_

 

* * *

 

The red car sputtered to a halt when they pulled into the lot of the Mystery Shack, brakes screeching from old age. Stan put the car in park and turned off the ignition. “Here we are, kid!” He said as opened the heavy door, creaking as he slammed it shut again. “You can head inside, I have to, uh.. Fix the, uh...  Uh..” Stan struggled to find an excuse, but the blond just laughed.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll just look around the exhibits to pass some time.” Bill said, shutting the passenger side door gently.

 

“Actually, there’s some boxes I need help moving.” Stan mentioned as Bill began to walk away. “They’re upstairs in the twin’s old bedroom, if you wanna grab ‘em for me.”

 

Bill nodded, happy to help. Stan was nice, once you got to know him. He made his way inside and headed up the stairs, opening a few doors before he made it to the right room. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw upon entering the room.

 

“Hi, Bill.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I need to know from you guys is do you want to see descriptive writing like the last part of this chapter in the future? I plan on doing it for the very last chapter or two, but do you want to see this in future chapters regularly?? I feel like it might take away some of what makes this fic unique-- The formatting. It's all through texts and phone calls, and I leave a lot of interpretation up to the reader because of this. It's what makes this fic unique from others.  
> I don't want to write entire chapters in a descriptive format, besides the final chapters of this fic, but if it's something you guys like, I'll add some descriptive paragraphs in here and there.
> 
> But I NEED to hear from you guys!! You're the reason I keep writing this fic!! I'm doing this for YOU!!
> 
> I love you all, and I hope to see you in the comments. <3


	25. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you SO much for all your wonderful feedback!! I'd appreciate if you'd let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> I've had a busy past few weeks, so I just wanted to post what I have so far. So this chapter is relatively short in comparison to others.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! And there's definitely more to come!! Hopefully I can get another chapter out tomorrow as well!
> 
> You know the drill by now. (;

“Dipper…” Bill spoke breathlessly, completely taken aback by the man in front of him.

 

The taller man stood with open arms across the room, smiling widely as his friend ran to him, tackling him in an impossibly tight hug. Dipper began to giggle, nuzzling into the blonde hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Bill looked up with a bright smile and flushed cheeks.

 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, biting his tongue to keep from giggling too.

 

“You’re so teeny.” Dipper replied with a laugh, still holding Bill close. He scowled up at the man, scrunching up his nose.

 

“You’re so… Tall!”

 

“Mm, I think you’re just short.” Dipper hummed. “But you’re the perfect size for this–” In a quick movement, Dipper lifted him up and spun the blond around, causing him to squeal. After Dipper set him down, Bill shoved him playfully.

 

“So how did you get here?” Bill asked, still attached to his friend.

 

“I rode a bus up here last night. Took me twelve hours.”

 

“Ew. You slept on a bus?” Bill replied with a disgusted look.

 

Dipper chuckled. “Heck yeah I did! It was all to see your dumb butt, Cipher!” He prodded the blond’s chest, drawing a giggle from him. “But it was smelly and gross, and I feel disgustingly dirty.”

 

Bill smirked. “How dirty?”

 

“Very dirty.” Dipper replied with a grin, lifting his arm up and shoved his armpit in Bill’s face. “Take a wiff, Cipher!”

 

“Eww! You’re gross!” Bill squealed, shoving the older boy away from him. “Take a shower, you nasty ass.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dipper laughed, smacking his arm lightly. “Anything for you, mother.” He gave the boy a wink, scratching at the scruff of his chin. “You hang out wherever. I’ll be right back.”

 

Bill gave a nod, watching the older boy walk away with his duffle bag, shutting the door behind him. As soon as Dipper was gone, Bill fumbled with his phone to call Mabel.

 

* * *

 

 

(1:26 PM)

[Incoming Call: Bill Bill]

 

**“Yo yo, this is Mabe-O.”**

 

_“MABEL YOU HOE—”_

 

**“Woah, that was uncalled for.”**

 

_“YOU KNEW DIPPER WAS COMING AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!?”_

 

**“Heh heh. Yeeeahhhh.”**

 

_“Why!?”_

 

**“Because it was a surprise!!”**

 

_“I LOOK TERRIBLE. YOU COULD’VE WARNED ME SO I KNEW TO WEAR SOMETHING CUTE!”_

 

**“Woah, calm down there, Bill Bill. Where’s Dip Dop?”**

 

_“He’s taking a shower.”_

 

**“Ooooooo, are things gettin’ steamy~~~!?”**

 

_“God– No, you perv!”_

 

**“Heheh.”**

 

_“How long have you known.”_

 

**“A few months.”**

 

_“wHAT!?!”_

 

**“A few months.”**

 

_“Yeah, I heard you the first time. MABEL, YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME.”_

 

**“Nahhh, it was Dipper’s moment to have with you. He’s been planning this for months now.”**

 

_“...Really?”_

 

**“Mmmhm! He’s so anal about every little detail. If he’s sweating, it’s him worried something will go wrong.”**

 

_“Like what?”_

 

**“Like he does something embarrasing during your date, or he chokes up when he asks you out.”**

 

_“WHAT?!”_

 

**“Oops! Gotta go! Talk to you later, Bill Bill!”**

 

_“MABEL—”_

 

(1:29 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper stepped back into his old bedroom, dressed in clean clothes and scrubbed his damp hair with a towel as he closed the door with his foot. “Miss me, Cipher?” He asked with a smirk, tossing the towel aside and set down his duffle bag against the wall, walking towards the blond.

 

“What? Oh, yeah! I’m fine! I mean– Shit. Yes, no wait, no. I mean, sort of, but not really. I–”

 

Dipper laughed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. The white v-neck he was wearing had spots all over it from the damp hair that dripped water all down the top. “Relax, Bill.” He put his hand on Bill’s shoulder, and the younger male didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Dipper rocked back and forth on his feet, leaning down to meet Bill’s gaze. “You up for some movies and junk food?” He asked with a warm smile.

 

Bill smiled back. “With blanket forts?”

 

“With blanket forts.”

 


	26. All I Ask Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LONG OVERDUE  
> I am sorry for keeping you waiting! But I promise my writer's block is gone and you'll be receiving them on the weekly. (;
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I love you all for being so patient!!

(3:32 PM)

_Mabel._

 

(3:32 PM)

**Dude. Why are you texting me?**

 

(3:32 PM)

_We just finished a movie and Dipper went to the bathroom._

 

(3:33 PM)

**omg did he kiss you yet??**

 

(3:33 PM)

_what._

 

(3:33 PM)

**What movie did you watch?**

 

(3:33 PM)

_Is he gonna kiss me???_

 

(3:33 PM)

**What movie did you watch?**

 

(3:34 PM)

_MABEL_

 

(3:34 PM)

**Relax, Bill Bill. Just have fun snuggling up to Dipper during the next movie.**

 

(3:34 PM)

_I don’t know if we’re even watching another movie._

 

(3:34 PM)

**Oh, you will…**

 

(3:34 PM)

_Stop being all mysterious, Mabel._

 

(3:35 PM)

**It’s my job! (;**

 

* * *

 

Bill jumped when the door opened swiftly, fumbling to put his phone away and act natural as Dipper entered. Oh god, how could he act natural when Mabel said they were gonna kiss!?

 

“You up for another movie?” Dipper asked, holding several DVD cases in hand as he sat down next to the blond.

 

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, of course!” Bill chirped, laughing nervously and cleared his throat. “That would be awesome..” He chewed anxiously at his bottom lip, looking up wide-eyed at his crush.

 

Dipper gave a skeptical look, quirking a brow in question. “You alright, man?” Dipper asked with concern, scooting closer to the boy.

 

“Pfft! Of course I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?” He laughed, body stiffening when their thighs touched.

 

“You sure? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Dipper gave a soft chuckle, placing a hand on the blond’s knee. Bill reacted as if he was just burned by a hot skillet, struggling to get to his feet.

 

“I- I’ve gotta go to the bathroom!” Bill announced in a loud voice, power walking towards the door, leaving his friend all alone.

 

Dipper hung his head with a soft sigh, removing his hat to run a hand through his hair. With a frown, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Mabel.

 

* * *

 

(3:41 PM)

“ **Yo yo, it’s yo sis, bro.** ”

 

“Mabel, I need your help.”

 

“ **Yesh, you two are ridiculous.** ”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“ **Bill’s blowin’ up my phone right now. What the hell did you do the poor kid?!** ”

 

“Nothing! I- uggh, I just…”

 

“ **Spit it out brobro, you don’t have all day. I can only hold off Bill for so long.** ”

 

“He seemed really tense, so I scooted closer to him, and when I put my hand on his knee, h- he just freaked out!”

 

“ **Damn, bro! Already going for the D?** ”

 

“Mabel! You know that’s not what I was doing.”

 

“ **Hahah! I know, bro. I dunno, the kid is just skittish. He’s super nervous, so try to keep that in mind.** ”

 

“I’m trying to, Mabel. But every time I try making a move, I get rejected!”

 

“ **..Hey, I’m sure he’s not rejecting you.** ”

 

“That’s what it feels like..”

 

“ **Dip. I still say you should just tell him.** ”

 

“No! Not until the moment is right…”

 

“ **In that case, the only advice I have for you is to watch a movie he’s interested in and excited about. Let him gush about it to you and listen to every word he says. Smile at him, nod, the works. And after the movie is a little ways in, just put your arm around him.** ”

 

“You say that like it’s so simple.”

 

“ **You’re the one making it harder than it needs to be. Just put your damn arm around the kid and watch the movie!** ”

 

“...Okay.”

 

“ **Okay?** ”

 

“Okay.”

 

“ **Good. Well, blondie is headed your way in a few moments here, but good luck.** ”

 

“Hey.”

 

“ **Hm?** ”

 

“Have fun at the concert tonight.”

 

“ **I’m sorry you have to miss it.** ”

 

“It’s okay. Seeing Bill is worth it.”

 

“ **You are such a dweeb. Anyways, I’ll get you a shirt with Brendon Urie’s face on it.** ”

 

“PLEASE!”

 

“ **Haha, see ya later, brobro.** ”

 

(3:47 PM)

[Call Ended]

 

* * *

 

Dipper ran his hands down his face with a deep exhale, the nerves in his stomach tightening. He could do this. All he had to do was lift his arm and put it around Bill. Two steps. Only two. Not complicated. Time it right. Tell him you love him. No, shit, wait. Not yet.

 

Bill entered the room with a shy smile, quietly shutting the door behind him. Dipper sat up, smiling at him. “Hey, Bill.” He greeted breathlessly, scooting over for Bill to sit down. “Feeling better?”

 

“Much.” He gave a nod, smiling right back as he sat down next to Dipper, sitting cross legged with a small gap between them. “So.. Movie?”

 

“Yep!” Dipper chirped, popping the P with a soft chuckle. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

 

“I.. Um…” It was as if at that moment all the movies Bill had ever seen were erased from his memory. “Uhh, what movies do you have?”

 

“Just about anything you can think of.” Dipper replied. “Plus, we’ve got netflix too.” He watched the boy curiously, unable to hide a smile at his beauty. “What’s your favorite, Bill?” Dipper asked in a warm voice.

 

Bill turned to look at him, catching his hazel eyes that overwhelmingly warmed his heart. He grinned bright. “The Phantom Of The Opera.”

 

Dipper loved that movie, but a small white lie wouldn’t hurt. “I’ve never seen it befo–”

 

“YOU’VE NEVER SEEN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!?!?!?” Bill practically jumped on him, bouncing up and down. “OH MAN, YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT!! IT’S ON NETFLIX! CAN WE WATCH IT, PLEASE!? OH MY GOD YOU’RE GONNA LOVE IT!!”

 

Dipper was so relieved it worked, letting out a breathless laugh. “Of course! Let me pull it up.” He pulled his laptop forwards and logged into Netflix, pulling up the movie while Bill chattered in his ear about how great it was and all the awards it received. Dipper was absolutely head over heals for this man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys next week in the new chapter! It'll probably be called "The Point Of No Return" (;
> 
> I hope you guys are still following! Sorry to keep you waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! There's definitely more to come! Thank you for reading. (:


End file.
